Fais moi oublier son nom
by Eternity-Julie
Summary: Fatiguée que son époux la trompe, Hermione se tourne dans les bras de celui qu'elle haït.. Son ennemi, et le meilleur ami de son mari. Parfois, se souvenir de la personne qui vous a le plus aimé et la choses la plus difficile a faire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Je traduis une fic de jmalfoy! Dîtes moi tout =) Elle est terminée et contient 23 chapitres.

J'espère que ma traductoin vous plaira !

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et jmalfoy.

Merci de me faire part de votre avis ! ^^

Résumé : Fatiguée que son époux la trompe, Hermione se tourne les bras de celui qu'elle haït.. Son ennemi, et le meilleur ami de son mari. Parfois, se souvenir de la personne qui vous a le plus aimé est la choses la plus difficile a faire.

1/ Betrayed for the last time.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Logiquement, elle était supposée être une jeune femme heureuse et mariée. Au moins, cela aura été le cas pour deux ans. Après avoir reçu son diplôme de sorcellerie, elle, Harry, et Ron étaient chacun partis de leur coté.

Elle les voyait toujours cependant, aux anniversaires, pendant les vacances. Ils venaient chez elle où elle se rendait chez eux, parfois même, elle était allé au Terrier rendre visite à Molly et Arthur avec son _mari_.

C'était fascinant à quel point ce mot ne voulait presque plus rien dire pour Hermione Granger Zabini à présent. La vie avec celui ci était devenu un enfer depuis longtemps. Pendant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore leur diplôme, elle avait commencé à sortir avec Blaise Zabini. Oui, tout le monde croyaient qu'elle se serait marié avec Ron ou même Harry, mais ils étaient juste de très bon amis.

Elle avait été une jeune fille amoureuse, elle pouvait admettre ça facilement, mais depuis quelques mois, elle avait commencé à se demain si il ressentait encore la même chose pour elle. Il était toujours de sorti pour 'le travail', ou alors en mission pour le Ministère de la magie. Il était chargé du département des Résolutions aux Accidents Magiques, alors elle savait au début qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire. Elle l'avait cru.

Beaucoup de moldus avaient vu de la magie être utilisée. Elle n'avait donc rien remis en doute...Hermione renifla. Elle_ détestait _pleurer, depuis qu'elle était enfant. C'était pour elle un signe de faiblesse de montrer des larmes aux autres. Mais dernièrement cela lui était arrivé souvent, trop souvent.

Elle avait trouvé la preuve que son mari avait été infidèle, à nouveau. La première fois que cela s'était produit, il avait dit que la femme avait fait pression sur lui et avait usé de tout ses moyens pour le séduire. Cette fois la, elle avait trouvé un bout de papier dans ses poches où elle lui donnait un rendez-vous.

Elle l'avait cru, l'avait pardonné. Hermione Granger, vous direz vous, devrait être plus intelligent que cela. Mais quelle jeune femme ne pardonnerait pas l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ? Bref, il l'avait refait depuis, et elle se disait qu'il avait probablement était infidèle tout leur mariage avec Merlin savait combien de femmes. Elle n'avait juste pas été capable de le prouver.

Non. La deuxième fois, il était rentré à la maison et ele avait senti le parfum d'une femme. Un autre parfum que le sien. Il avait eu une légère trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col blanc de sa chemise. Il avait nié, disant qeu c'était une collègue qui l'avait pris dans les bras pour l'avoir sauvé d'une mauvaise chute. Pff. Hermione n'était pas stupide, même si beaucoup l'avait pensé quand elle avait encore pardonné Blaise.

Alors pour se donner raison, elle l'avait suivi aujourd'hui. Elle le harcèle vous dîtes ? Non, elle voulait juste en avoir le cœur net. Si Blaise l'avait trompé une nouvelle fois, elle l'aurait. Pour de bon. Donc elle l'avait suivit et avait trouvé où il se rendait pendant ses pauses le midi.

Fleur Delacour était en ville. Oui, la petit pute était de retour en ville, et de retour avec son mari. Elle les avait vu entrer ensemble dans l'un plus célèbre hôtel sorcier. Ils étaient resté plus de 2heures.

Hermione gémit et frappe des ses poings son oreiller encore et encore. Cela ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver… Comment avait-elle pu être si crédule.. si stupide.., si… naïve ? Merci Merlin elle n'avait eu aucun enfant avec ce crétin.. Elle ne voulait aucune raison de se forcer à rester avec.

Il y eu un coup à la porte. « Qui est ce ? » demande-t-elle.

« C'est moi Granger, je devais prendre des papiers pour Zabini. ». La voix ennuyante de Draco Malfoy… Il était resté le meilleur ami de Blaise, donc Hermione le voyait toujours plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ils sont sur le bureau. » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Non, sinon je n'aurais pas frappé à la porte. » repliqua-t-il. « J'en ai marre de parler à une porte tu pourrais ramener tes putain de fesses ici ? »

« Barre toi Malfoy, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur là maintenant tu vois. »

« Encore Blaise? » Il se mit à rire.

Hermione rougit de colère. Elle se rua vers la porte et fit la première chose qui lui venait tout le temps à l'esprit quand elle voyait le meilleur ami de son futur-ex-mari. Elle le gifla. « Je t'avais dit que c'était pas le jour ! »

Draco se frotta la joue et lui lança un regard noir. Puis il vit dans quel état elle était. Cela le frappa sans même qu'elle dise quelquechose. Zabini s'était déjà fait attrapé plusieurs fois. « Qui est-ce cette fois ? » Sa voix était neutre, dénué de haine, ce qui le surpris.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'horreur. La dernière dont elle avait besoin c'était que Malfoy lui renvoit sa naïveté à la figure. « Je.. je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle en le repoussant dehors vers le gigantesque escaliers de la maison dans laquelle elle vivait avec Blaise. Elle les descendit.

Il l'avait acheté spécialement pour elle, étant la seule personne de sa famille à avoir hérité de la fortune de ses parents. Ils avaient été des Mangemorts, exécuté pour avoir tué des moldus et des cracmolles. Comme Malfoy, il avait hérité des fortunes séparées de sa mère et de son père. Maintenant Blaise était presque aussi riche que celui-ci. Les deux n'avaient voulu avoir aucune relation ou contact avec des Mangemorts. Blaise l'avait montré en se mariant avec une moldue né sorcière.

Mais quelle importante maintenant ? Putain de Blaise. Draco Malfoy était sur ses talons. Avoir des longues jambes et une grande carrure s'avérait utile quand il s'agissait de rattraper une femme. « Attends. » Il attrapa son bras alors qu'il était déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau. « Tu sais _exactement_ de quoi je parle. »

Elle explosa. « Très bien ! Et après tu pourras jubiler quand tu verras à quel point je suis malheureuse ? Et bien fais le, pendant que je suis dans cet état, j'espère que ça t'amuses de m'insulter et de me faire sentir encore pire qu'avant ! J'ai découvert que mon mari me trompe avec tout ce qui à une jupe ! Et tu veux que je fasses quoi ? » cria-t-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

Draco l'observait, quelque chose ressemblant au remord et la pitié se formant dans son ventre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. « Hey, murmura-t-il en relevant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde, il ne vaut pas tes larmes. »

Hermione le regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait juste poussé sur le cou de Malfoy. Puis avant qu'elle se rende compte de se qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à pleurer contre son torsr, où plutôt contre sa robe de sorcier hors de prix. « Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Je l'aimais, je lui ai tout donné ! » Elle sanglota contre lui.

Bizarrement, il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Elle avait longtemps eu grosses touffes et longues dents. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement bouclés jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Sa peau était pâle, douce, parfaite, et… _Est-ce vraiment ce que je suis en train de penser ?_ Se demanda Draco Malfoy.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'air totalement brisée, la, dans ses bras, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. « Ecoute. » Elle l'ignora et continua de sangloter. « Arrête Granger. » gronda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. « Ca ne te ressemble pas. Tu es bien plus forte ! »

« Comment as-tu seulement l'idée de qui je suis ? » cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, entrant dans le bureau.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _Les femmes_, pensa-t-il avec un soupir d'irritation. Il essayait de l'aider et maintenant, elle avait l'air de vouloir lui briser le crâne. Il la suivit et remarque qu'elle était en train de trier les papiers. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper du bordel qu'elle faisait. Mais il savait de Blaise que plus tard, elle reviendrait tout ranger. Elle ne supportait pas quand cela n'était pas propre.

« Tiens. Maintenant sors s'il te plait. »

Draco trouvait qu'elle n'avait jamais paru en si mauvais état. Il eu soudain une idée. « Va te laver et habille toi, Grang—je veux dire Zabini. »

« Je préfère que tu m'apelles Granger. Et pourquoi je ferais ce que tu me dis ? » demanda-t-elle ? » , l'air soupçonneux, toujours très en colère.

Toujours mieux, pensait Draco, que de la voir pleurer. « Habille toi on va dinner. Maintenant si tu veux rester et déprimer, attends que Zabini revienne. Il devrait le faire un peu après minuit. Fais ce que tu veux, je t'offre une distraction. » dit il avec un maléfique sourire satisfait.

Hermione laisse échapper un long soupir et secoua la tête à contre coeur. « Okay, donne moi 15minutes pour faire tout ça. » dit-elle en lui donnant une pochette de cuir noir contenant les papiers qu'il était venant chercher. « Fais comme chez toi. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de monter.

« Me fait pas attendre trop longtemps Granger. Je suis pressé. »

« Ouais, ouais, garde ton pantalon. » marmonna-t-elle

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai la dessous, tu dirais pas ça. » chantonna-t-il

« Pervers ! » cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle rigola doucement et entreprit de se préparer. Comment se faisait-t-il que ce mec qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer essayait maintenant de la réconforter. ?

Elle haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Pas alors que sortir ce soir avec Draco serait une façon de faire un coup bas à Blaise.

Oui, Blaise allait bientôt découvrir qu'on se foutait pas de Hermione Granger. On ne _jouait_ pas avec elle.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas aussi insupportable que tu l'étais à Poudlard. » dit Hermione alors qu'elle et Draco marchait dans le chemin de traverse.

« Pareil pour toi. Je suppose que deux ans dans le monde réel auront été suffisants pour nous changer. » lacha-t-il.

Ensuite elle lui demanda quelque chose qui l'avait démangé depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé comme ça dans la chambre. « Depuis combien de temps tu savais que Blaise était….. infidèle ? »

Il lui jeta un regard et soupira. « Depuis Poudlard. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à se contenter seulement d'une femme. »

« Et tu m'as pas dit ça avant.. pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle furieuse.

« On était pas exactement ami tu te rappelles ? Je me foutais vraiment de ce que tu faisais. Mais je pense aussi qu'une partie de moi croyait qu'il changerait une fois marié. J'imagine que j'ai dû me tromper. » dit-il, pensant.

Hermione soupira lourdement. « J'imagine que t'as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. » dit-il t'un ton suffisant.

« Haaa revoilà le vieux Malfoy. Ego démesuré et excentrique. »

« Je suis _excentrique_ ? Tu te trompes bien tristement, dit-il le sourire en coin, ce n'était pas moi qui était trop bizarre à l'école. »

Elle ri doucement. « Je n'étais pas bizarre, juste un rat de bibliothèque ».

Il haussa un sourcil. « Et ça c'est pas bizarre ? »

« La ferme ! Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas que mon _cher_ époux trouve la maison vide en rentrant. » dit-elle d'un air narquois.

Draco acquiesça et remarqua son air triste. « Si tu veux.. on pourrait dîner demain aussi. » Merlin, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Alors qu'il se demandait la même chose, quelque chose de bizarre traversa son esprit. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire à nouveau.

Hermione l'observa. Puis elle sourit. Un sourire qui fit tourner l'estomac de Draco. « Okay, Blaise rentre habituellement vers une heure du matin, donc que pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème. » répondit-elle.

« Bien, a demain alors. » Dans un pop, ils transplanèrent.

**Une semaine plus tard…**

Hermione apparut devant son jardon aux alentours de minuit. Depuis une semaine, elle avait dîner avec Draco chaque soir à la même heure, dans le même restaurant petit et discret. C'était un très bel endroit au bout du chemin de Traverse, près du canal.

C'était toujours très dur de croire que Draco Malfoy avait été celui qui l'avait réconforté ses derniers jours. Il avait utilisé son peu d'humanité pour la sortir ce qui aurait pu être une dangereuse dépression. Il n'était pas méchant, arrivait même à être intéressant.

Il était toujours arrogant bien sûr, mais il était passé outre sa phase je-détèste-vraiment-vraiment-les-moldus. Mmm, peut-être que ça avait été sous l'influence de ses parents. Maitenant que ceux ci ne respiraient plus, il était capable de penser par lui-même. L'avait été depuis deux ans.

Croyez le ou non, Malfoy avait même réussi à redonner confiance à la Gryffondor. Il l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille et tout ça, se foutait toujours d'elle à propos de qui elle était à Poudlard, oh et il ne la complimentait jamais, mais .. il n'était pas méchant. Chaque soir il avait une conversation civilisé à propos de chose différente. Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Vous vous demandez pour Blaise ? Et bien, il avait essayé d'être un mari 'attentif'. Il s'était excusé pour tout, à propos d'être parti si longtemps, de rentrer si tard, mais il n'avait jamais donné de détails à propos du 'travail' qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, elle était sûr que ce travail devait impliqué quelques paires de seins qui n'était pas les siens.

Dégoutant.. Hermione fulminait. Il avait essayer de l'attirer dans leur lit plusieurs fois cette semaine mais elle avait toujours évoqué un mal de tête. Il avait déjà voulu lui mettre la pression mais elle avait pris le cadre contenant leur photo de mariage sur a table de chevet et lui avait frappé la tête.

En rentrant, sur le chemin de la salle de bain, elle était passé devant le salon, où le bois craquait dans la cheminée. Mais une autre chose se trouvait là… C'était Blaise qui l'attendait là. Ses yeux reflétait une immense colère.

_Ouuups_, se dit Hermione, sarcastique. _Désolé poussin, mais j'ai oublié que ce soir tu allais rentrer plus tôt pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble_. Elle eu un sourire inhabituel.

« Tu étais où ? » dit Blaise dit il en détachant chaque mot, d'une voix illusoirement calme.

Elle eu un sourire malicieux. Plus de Gentille-Madame-Granger. « Je suis sortie. » dit-elle simplement.

« Sortie ? » dit-il d'une voix encore très calme mais qui indiquait à Hermione qu'il allait bientôt craquer. « Sortie où ? Sortie avec qui ? Tu es _ma _femme Hermione, tu as un devoir envers moi. Maintenant répond moi. » gronda Blaise alors qui s'était levé pour se positionner en face d'elle. Il était aussi grand que Malfoy.

Mmm. Marrant que ce soit Malfoy qui lui vienne à l'esprit à chaque moment inapproprié. Hermione le regarda tout aussi calmement. « Je suis sortie avec un ami. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. » dit-elle en se tournant por partir.

Mais Blaise n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira brusquement vers lui. « Tu es ma femme, et je demande à savoir où tu étais ! Dis le moi maintenant Hermione, tu ne veux pas me voir en colère. »

« Quoi, tu vas me frapper ? Ca te fera sentir plus viril ? Baiser d'autres femmes c'est pas suffisant ? C'est ca Blaise, me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai peut-être été crédule un moment mais je ne suis pas stupide. » siffla-t-elle en dégageant son bras. « Si tu es autorité à t'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres femmes, je peux bien sortir un peu avec d'autres garçons ! »

Et ce fut la chose à ne pas dire.

« Sale pute ! ». Elle avait été trop confiance et c'était la seul raison pour laquelle elle ne se laissait pas faire. Mais la seconde d'après, elle était par terre avec la joue en feu. Elle leva la tête et se regarda dans le mirroir.

« Tu m'as frappé ! » dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes. Même après tout ça, elle aimait toujours ce fils de pute. Non, elle devait partir loin de lui. Une fois qu'il l'avait frappé, il pouvait continuer à faire bien pire.

« Hermione ! » Les yeux de Blaise étaient grands ouverts, comme si lui même ne croyaient pas qu'il avait pu lever sa main sur elle. « Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur », Il se baisse pour la relever.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle le frappa. Son poing entra en contact avec sa joue, en synchronisation avec son genoux dans ses parties intimes. Elle était toujours par terre et avait maintenant sa baguette tout près de lui. Elle était hors d'elle. « Ne lève plus **jamais** la main sur moi de cette façon ! Tu m'entends Blaise Zabini ? Si tu as encore **une fois** l'idée de me frapper, je serais personnellement responsable de ta castration ! »

Puis sans se soucier de son état (enroulé sur lui même et en agonie sur le sol), elle courut vers les escaliers puis dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma avec plusieurs sorts.

Elle se dirigea vers le cheminée de la chambre, pis de la poudre. Il était la seule personne auquelle elle pouvait penser en ce moment.

« Haaaa merde Granger ! Tu pourras pas prévenir au lieu d'arriver ici comme ça ? »

« Malfoy, Je—je me suis battu avec Blaise à cause de l'heure à laquelle je suis rentrée. » Dit-elle précipitamment à travers la cheminée. Elle fixa Malfoy et celui ci prit conscience qu'il venait juste de sortir de la douche et qu'il n'était qu'en serviette.

Il le regarda plus attentivement et réalisa qu'elle avait juste besoin de parler, qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quand était-il devenu cette personne ? Il ne savait pas. « Donne moi 5 minutes pour m'habiller. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas réaliser que la poudre l'amènerait directement dans la chambre du Serpentard. S'il n'avait pas eu sa serviette... Elle rougit. Elle pouvait encore entendre Blaise taper à la porte de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Elle voulait partir très loin. Elle ne pouvait pas apparaître pleinement chez Malfoy car la sécurité était trop grande.

« Tu as eu de la chance, j'allais fermer la connection de la cheminée. Le but de rentrer chez toi très tard était d'énerver Blaise non ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Je peux rester pour la nuit ? Je ne peux pas aller chez Harry où Ron car ils iraient probablement tuer Blaise tout de suite. Et Ginny non plus car elle ne p— … »

« C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de toute la liste ! » dit-il « Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre » Il ouvrit sa porte et attendu qu'elle entre avant de la suivre. « Tu sais qu'il va venir te chercher ici hein ? »

« Oui.. mais j'ai ensorcelé ma porte et elle s'illuminera si il s'approche. J'aurais juste à partir autre part. »

« … t'as vraiment une solution à tout? »

« J'y suis bien obligé » répondit-t-elle tristement.

Elle mit un pied dans la chambre de Malfoy et retint son souffle. C'était magnifique. Elle avait déjà vu le rez-de-chaussée du manoir mais jamais les chambres.

« Si t'a besoin de quelque chose, tire sur la corde là-bas et un elfe de maison viendra t'aider. »

Elle le regarda méchamment.

« Je leur verse un salaire pour qu'ils travaillent ici alors me regardent pas comme ça. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec Dobby. »

Elle se relaxa et sourit. « Tu ne sais même pas à quel point j'apprécie ça. »

« Il y a des chemises de nuit qui appartenaient à ma mère tu peux les porter si tu veux. La salle de bain est ici. » dit-il en montrant le fond du couloir. « Bonne nuit »

Hermione sourit en grimançant. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant qu'il y avait Malfoy pas loin, qu'il était prêt d'elle. Rien de bizarre à propos de ça si ? Elle tenait à lui comme elle tenait à ses amis… non ?

Elle se massa les tempes. Maintenant, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se décida de se coucher maintenant, elle se doucherait demain. Elle trouva une chemine de nuit de soit verte et l'enfila. La pièce de soie enlaçait ses courbes parfaitement, et c'était si doux qu'elle sentait à peine le tissu contre sa peau.

Elle s'allongea doucement dans le gigantesque lit et elle pensait que cela la ferait s'endormir tout de suite, mais à peine avait-elle fermé ses yeux, ses larmes la trahirent. Elle pleura doucement contre les oreillers.

Quand sa vie était-elle devenu si pitoyable ?

« T'es pas vraiment du matin hein Granger ? » demanda Malfoy alors qu'elle descendait. »

« La ferme. » Elle s'assit à la table et se frotta les yeux, chassant en même ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est que tu voudrais manger ? »

« Euuuh.. quelques fruits et un café noir. » marmonna-t-elle. Malfoy et elle regardèrent l'elfe transplaner.

« Blaise m'a envoyé un hiboux. Il voulait savoir si je t'avais vu. Il a finalement réussi à enlever tous les sorts et a vu que tu n'étais pas là. »

« Sale con. C'est pas comme si ça l'inquiétait.. »dit-elle énervée. Elle regarda Malfoy dans les yeux, et quand elle le fit, il faillit faire tomber sa fourchette.

« What ? » demanda-t-elle alarmée alors que les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandissaient.

« Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ? »

« Malfoy c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues débiles. »

« Je serieux Granger ! Tu as un bleu sur la joue. » grogna-t-il, « … c'est _lui_ qui t'as fait ça ? C'est ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire hier ? »

Elle prit sa respiration et courut dans le hall, là ou elle était sûre de trouver un miroir. Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière et découvrit alors un énorme bleu violet sur sa joue, exactement là où Blaise l'avait frappée.

« Ce fils de pute.. » Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un pop venant de la salle à manger. Elle courut une nouvelle fois vers la salle à manger pour découvrir que la chaise de Malfoy était vide, et elle ne le voyait nul part. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas parti parlé à Blaise à propos du bleu..

Elle attendit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sans bouger, le café dans les mains. Un autre pop la fit sursauté. Malfoy étati de retour, il se tenait les côtes et une des ses lèvres était en sang.

« Putain mais t'étais parti ou ? » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. « Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Juste ce qu'il méritait. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il faisait ? dit-il plein de rage. Il était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa maîtresse. Et apparemment elle y avait passé la nuit ! »

Hermione détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas que Malfoy voit de nouveau les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Quand elle le regarda enfin, il fronçait les sourcils. Il se tenait toujours les côtes mais réussit à sourire.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Je lui ai juste botté les fesses. Et si tu pense que j'ai l'air amoché, tu n'as aucune idée de quoi lui il a l'air en ce moment. Même si, très bizarrement, il avait déjà un œil au beurre noir. »

« Assis-toi. » répondit-elle en prenant sa baguette. « Oui, je lui ai donné un cocard et une douleur à un certaine endroit hier, pour la bonne cause. Mais apparemment, je ne l'ai pas fait assez fort... Soulève ton tee-shirt pour que je vois ce que tu as. » ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit sans répondre, et Hermione retint une exclamation quand elle vit que la peau au dessus des côtes virait déjà au bleu. Elle marmonna un sort guérisseur. Sa peau était redevenue normale.

Inconsciemment, elle passa doucement sa main sur la peau de Malfoy, avant de replacer le tee shirt précipitamment. Puis elle regarda et trouvait deux grands yeux bleus qui l'observait déjà. Elle sourit faiblement et prit une serviette sur la table pour effacer la trace de sang au coin de sa bouche et utilisa ensuite le même sort que pour ses côtes.

« Voilà. Parfait. » murmura-t-elle. Malfoy la regardait sans bouger. C'était tous ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ou parler.

« Granger. » murmura-t-il à son tour finalement. Elle le regarde, causant chez lui in léger rougissement des joues inconnu…

Hermione se racla la gorge et fit un pas en arrière, mais la main longue main pâle de Malfoy lui attrapa le poignet et l'arrêta. Il se leva de la chaise sans la quitter du regard, ses pensées s'emmêlant et se bousculant en lui. Une pensée lui criait que c'était une femme mariée, une autre pensée lui disait qu'elle était magnifique, et seule. Et encore une autre lui murmurait que c'était Granger. Celle qui avait été le rat de bibliothèque. Il chassa ses pensées un moment. Ce n'était pas la même Granger qu'a l'école. C'était une femme. Une femme magnifique qui était avec un homme qui ne la méritait pas.

Pendant qu'il se débattait avec son esprit, il ne semblait plus être conscient qu'elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. D'ailleurs c'était ironique. Elle était plutôt à quelques millimètres. Elle était un peu plus petit que lui, il devait tendre le cou.

Hermione le regardait sans comprendre, avec ses grands yeux chocolats. « Qu'est ce que tu –-» Il la fit taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il lui apparu vaguement qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Draco Malfoy. Mais c'était avant qu'elle sente ses mains sur ses hanches. Ensuite la seule chose qu'elle su, c'était qu'il l'avait plaqué contre quelque chose qui devait être un mur. Ses lèvres avaient quitter depuis longtemps sa bouche pour descendre le long de son cou.

Elle voulait l'arrête, mais ses lèvres.. son corps, c'était bien de les sentir contre le sien, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie femme. Blaise n'était jamais aussi passionné. Peut être avec ses amantes mais pas avec elle. Il n'avait jamais eu cette flamme au fond de lui.

Les mains de Malfoy était partout maintenant, elle n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter alors qu'il lui enlevait doucement la chemise de nuit. Et elle savait qu'après qu'elle aurait autorisé cela, les choses changeraient du tout au tout. La dernière pensée qu'elle eu avant de succomber totalement fut que peut-être, la salle à manger n'était pas le meilleure endroit pour le faire. Puis ses pensées s'en allèrent complètement.

Hermione venait d'autoriser Draco Malfoy à lui faire oublier le nom de Blaise.


	2. Amis & Amants?

_Coucouuu merci énormément pour les reviews ( c'est ce qui me motive à traduire et à aller vite, juste pour info :p) _

_Sachez que ca me prendre un peu moins de 4h à chaque fois pour traduire les chapitres car ils sont très longs, mais je me dépêche !_

_Comme le dit l'auteur elle-même en réponse au review du cahpitre 1 : _Oui, tout va beaucoup trop vite entre Hermione et Drago, et oui, ce premier chapitre a été très vite. Les persos ne sont pas parfait et parfois immatures mais ils sont à peine plus vieux que leurs 20ans alors il faut leur laisser de l'air.

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, merci aussi pour les alertes et favoris mais j'adore vraimnet savoir ce que vous penser ! J'ai posté ce chapitre deux assez vite mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours le faire comme ça, c'est le bac les amis ! ^^_

_A bientoooooot !_

2/ Amis & Amants ?

Hermione apparut au Terrier des Weasley, et elle sourit en entendant Molly dans la cuisine. Molly elle, ne la renverrait pas, même si elle n'avait pas épouser Ron.

Ses pensées étaient remplies de culpabilité et d'incompréhension à propos de ce qui c'était passé entre elle et son ennemi de toujours.

Après ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux ce matin, elle n'avait pas voulu rester au manoir. Ses joues s'enflammèrent quand elle y repensa. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Elle se frotta le front en y repensant, c'était comme si l'acte en lui-même c'était imprimé dans son esprit pour toujours.

Comme si elle pouvait toujours le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle, avec cette force et cette fièvre incroyable. Comme si elle pouvait toujours sentir sa peau, ses lèvres, son odeur.. Quand il avait eu fini, Malfoy ne lui avait pas dit un mot, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin. Elle savait qu'il était tout aussi incertain de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était retourné dans sa chambre.

Elle était restée assise par terre, essayant de se mettre des plus intenses sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Blaise n'arrivait jamais au niveau de Malfoy, pour ce qu'il lui avait faire vivre et ressentir cette nuit. _Jamais_. Est-ce qu'elle le regrettait ? Oui. Elle avait perdu tout droit de s'énerver contre Blaise, elle n'était pas mieux que lui. Mais une fois encore, cela avait été une erreur, quelque chose qui c'était passé alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment elle même. Blaise lui avait eu plusieurs maîtresses et il se foutait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait en vouloir Malfoy pour avoir profiter de son état ? Peut-être, mais elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Elle soupira puis rentra dans la cuisine, laissant ses pensées derrière elle. Elle sourit.

"Bonjour Molly"

« Hermione chérie, comment vas-tu? Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? » demanda-t-elle en courant vers elle pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

« J'ai déjà connu mieux. Je suis juste venu rendre visite, est ce que Ginny est ici ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. Mais apparemment, Mrs Weasley connaissait Hermione mieux que sa propre mère.

« Allez, Hermione. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu peux sourire et regarder ailleurs mais tes yeux te trahissent. Tu peux me faire confiance tu le sais. » dit-elle très gentiment.

« Je –j'ai eu un problème avec Blaise. Je n'ai pas dormi à la maison et j'ai découvert qu'il en avait profiter pour amener sa maîtresse pour la nuit. Ne le dîtes pas à Ron ou Harry, je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent Blaise. Tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir c'est que nous avons des problèmes et que nous souhaitons divorcer. » lâcha-t-elle en s'effondrant dans le canapé.

« Pauvre Chou » dit Molly sincèrement triste, s'essayant à côté d'elle et lui tapotant le dos. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre ça. Mais s'il a le cran de tromper quelqu'un comme toi, il ne te mérite pas. Où es-tu resté la nuit dernière ? »

« Au manoir de Malfoy » murmura-t-elle si bas que Molly eu du mal à comprendre. « Mais je ne veux plus rester là-bas et je n'ai nul part où aller. » continua-t-elle doucement.

« Avec ce garçon horrible ? Fin bref, tu peux rester ici ! La chambre où les garçons dormaient avant est vide et je sais que cela n'embêtera pas Ginny que tu restes, cela lui fera de la companie quand Arthur et moi partons pour le travail. »

« oh ! merci beaucoup Molly ! » Hermione l'étrangla presque en la prenant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne pleure pas choupinette, ce n'est pas ce qui te va le mieux. Je fais cuire des muffins, tu veux du chocolat chaud avec ? » en prenant Hermione avec elle vers la cuisine.

« Oui, dîtes.. vous pouvez me promettre quelque chose ?" dit-elle en s'asseyant à la modeste table du salon. Molly acquiesa. « Si Blaise vient, pouvez-vous ne pas le laisser entrer ? »

« Ne t'inquièets pas. Je demanderais à Arthur de poser un sort sur la maison pour qu'il ne puisse transplaner à l'intérieur. Il pourra seulement atterrir dehors et si tu ne veux pas le voir ce sera ton choix. » Elle plaça le plat de muffins sur la table juste devant elle. Chacun avait l'air d'avoir un goût différent.

« Merci Molly, tu es comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Je suppose que je devrais dire au ministère que je vais habiter aussi maintenant. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle était resté chez elle toute l'année car Blaise ne voulait pas qu'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il gagnait assez d'argent pour eux deux.

Etant alors une épouse stupide, elle avait accepté mais à une condition, elle travaillait quand même, mais depuis leur maison. Maintenant elle réalisait qu'il voulait qu'elle ne travaille qu'a la maison ou même pas du tout seulement car il avait peur qu'elle découvre ses petites histoires…

Elle le traita de plusieurs noms pas très gentils puis se décida que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle le frapperait encore plus fort, aux bons endroits.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir avant d'enfiler un pyjama de Ginny et de se mettre au lit. Elle n'était pas vraiment. Mais elle ne pouvait plus compter les fois où Blaise lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique. Elle avait eu du mal à le croire, mais même Malfoy l'avait laissé échapper alors qu'ils.. étaient occupé.

Si elle était aussi belle que Blaise et Malfoy le disait, alors pourquoi son mari la trompait ? Qu'avaient les autres femmes qu'elle n'avait pas ? Elle se regarda. Elle était plus petit que les autres, elles avaient des courbes, une jolie poitrine, des jolies fesses.. Son visage était assez commun mais pas moche. Finalement, elle n'était pas si jolie.

« Blaise, espèce de fils de pute, t'as foutu toute ma confiance en moi par terre. » cracha-t-elle les yeux brillants. Pourquoi avait-elle autorisé d'autres femmes à détruire ce qu'elle avait été ? Elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, avait arrêté de travailler pour lui parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle avait laissé partir ses rêves et son futur à cause du seul homme qui ne l'avait pas traité à sa juste valeur.

Pff, elle avait encore mal la tête. Elle se roula en boule dans le lit qui avait été un jour celui de Ron, et respira l'odeur de son petit ami d'un jour. Si elle avait épousé Ron à la place, elle aurait peut-être été plus heureuse, aurait peut-être eu des enfants avec lui. Mais non, Ron n'était pas exactement l'homme de ses rêves. Mais Blaise non plus. Qui alors ?

Comme Hermione s'y était attendu, Blaise était venu la chercher ce soir là, mais le sort que Arthur avait lancé l'avait empêcher d'avancer plus loin que la porte.

Il était là dehors, en train de crier son nom, la suppliant de venir lui parler. Il savait qu'elle était là. Ginny était devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, la regardant avec appréhension. « Quelle heire est-il ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Je pense qu'il est bientôt minuit. Est ce que tu vas aller lui parler ? »

Elle écoute l'écho de la voix de son mari à travers le mur et laissa échapper un soupir de défaite. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je doute qu'il me laissera tranquille ce soir.. je ne serais pas longue. » dit-elle. Elle enfila une veste et prit sa baguette. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit que Arthur et Molly était déjà à la porte en train de parler à Blaise, lui disant de partir de leur propriété.

« C'est bon, je vais lui parler » dit Hermione.

« Si il a quelque chose tu nous appelles » répondit Molly avec un sourire sympathique. Puis elle et Arthur se retirèrent.

Elle s'avanca vers Blaise mais s'arrêta juste après la porte. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand il regarda Hermione et il voulu s'avancer, mais le sortilège de la maison l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait dénuer d'émotions, même si cela fut assez dur. Elle l'avait aimé pendant deux ans et l'aimait encore, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Ou est-ce que tu as passé la nuit mon amour ? » demande-t-il gentiment

« Ce ne te regarde pas. N'importe quel endroit fait déjà plus l'affaire que vivre en dessous d'un toit où un homme a promis de me respecter et de m'être fidèle pour toujours sans le respecter. » cracha-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Ginny et ses parents étaient en train d'écouter mais c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle se préoccupait.

« Hermione, mon bébé, je suis désolé. J'ai été faible mais je t'aime ! Je te _jure_ que cela n'arrivera plus. Tu ne peux pas foutre en l'air deux ans de notre vie comme ça ! »

« Ah non ? Parce que **toi** tu peux hein ? cria-t-elle presque. Je t'ai été fidèle ces deux dernières années ! _Même si tout est parti en enfer ce matin_, pensa-t-elle soudain très inconfortable. Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Toi et moi n'avons plus aucun futur. »

« Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît. Je veux vraiment essayer une nouvelle fois. Hermione, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je suis désolé de te faire du mal, mais tu as été la femme de ma vie depuis le premier moment ou je t'ai vu. Je t'aime » murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes alors qu'il regardait celle à qui il avait brisé le cœur.

« Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses du mal. Plus jamais. »dit-elle la voix tremblante alors qu'elle essayait de rester forte.

« Laisse moi une chance et je te promets, je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. Je t'en pris pardonne moi, Mione ? »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Seul Harry et Ron, et mes amis peuvent m'appeler comme ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu à cause de toi. De ce que c'est de découvrir que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde est aussi celle qui te fait le plus de mal. » dit-elle doucement.

« Pardonne moi je t'en pris. Je t'en supplie. » Il se laissa tomber sur un genoux devant elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda, les pensées toutes embrouillés. Comme si ses pensées étaient en guerre contre d'autres. Un côté d'elle l'aimait encore, et l'autre côté, celui de la raison, lui disait qu'il avait déjà trompé une fois. Non, plusieurs fois, et qu'il le ferait encore. Mais son cœur l'emporta, et elle espéra plus que tout au monde qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

« Ne vois-tu pas que sans toi je ne suis rien ? » Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle abandonna alors totalement. Malgré tout, elle l'aimait encore..

« Je suis prête à rentrer. Mais à certaines conditions. Strictes. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. " dit-il en se relevant. « Tout ce que tu me demanderas ».

Hermione le regarda froidement et laissa échapper un soupir. « Premièrement je veux que tu me respectes. Je **suis** ta femme, et je ne tolérerais pas une infidélité de plus. Pas une. Deuxièmement, tu ne poseras plus **jamais** tes mains sur moi comme ça. Troisièmement, je veux un emploi. Et quatrièmement, je dormirais dans une chambre séparée. Si je ne veux pas te parler, je ne le ferais pas. Si je ne veux pas que tu me touches, tu le ne feras pas. Compris ? »

Blaise n'avait pas l'air d'aimer toutes ses conditions, mais hocha la tête.

« Okay, reviens juste à la maison s'il te plaît ? C'est vide sans toi. »

« Très bien. Mais je reviendrais demain. » Elle le regarda de plus près et nota qu'il était encore aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi débraillé.

« Merci, dit-il, ses yeux verts brillants, Je t'aime Hermione et je suis vraiment désolé pour la peine que je t'ai causé. » Il lui sourit tristement avant de disparaître.

Hermione resta un moment là sans bouger, fixant l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elle ne pensait pas au fait qu'elle venait juste de le pardonner. Elle pensait au fait qu'elle l'avait elle aussi trompé.

Elle ne prit pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, jusqu'à ce que Ginny la prenne par le bras et la ramène à l'intérieur. « Tu n'as fait qu'écouter ton cœur Hermione, ne pleure pas pour ça. »

Elle acquiesca et laissa _sa meilleure amie_ la ramener dans son lit. Elle espèrait simplement avoir pris la bonne décision en ayant ouvert une nouvelle fois son cœur à Blaise.

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine en lisant le _Daily Prophet_, sirotant le café le plus noir qu'elle avait trouvé. Blaise avait rempli le salon de roses rouges. Elle soupira et posa le journal. Aussi dut qu'elle avait essayé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé avec Draco. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, et cela ne l'embêtait pas que pour quelque raison, cela ne l'avait pas embêter lui qu'était retourné au manoir depuis.

Mais bien sur, il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle ou à ses amis en général, donc pourquoi s'embêterait-il pour un coup d'un soir. Elle frappe sa tête contre la table et grogna de douleur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle dont pas arrêter d'y penser ?

« Est-ce que Mademoiselle va bien ?"entendit-elle d'une toute petit voix.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était l'elfe de maison de Blaise lui avait trouvé quand ils s'étaient mariés. Ce n'était pas un esclave, il ne portait pas d'habits dégoutants, et était payé deux gallions par semaine.

« Ca va Binky. »dit-elle sans relever la tête.

« Ca n'a pas trop l'air » répondit une voix beaucoup plus grave dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et vit fit volte-face sur sa chaise, se retrouvant nez à nez avec celui qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis une semaine. Elle s'efforça de paraître sans réaction.

« Tu peux partir Binky, va travailler dans ton jardin si tu en as envie. dit Hermione en esquissant un petit sourire. »

L'elfe sourit à son tour et s'en alla en trotinant.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à Malfoy sans le regarder.

« Quelles bonnes manières. » dit-il en marchant le long de la table pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Dit l'homme qui m'a laissé sur le sol de sa salle à manger le soir où—. » Elle voulut presque se gifler. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu garder sa bouche fermée ? Maintenant il était libre de l'ennuyer et la taquiner à propos de cette nuit là, et le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. « Je –je ne voulais pas dire. Oublie ce sujet. »marmonna-t-elle.

Il soupira, il avait lui aussi essayé d'éviter le sujet, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient juste ignorer. « Pourquoi est-tu de nouveau avec ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je suis marié avec. » dit-elle. En soi, c'était un fait.

« Oui, et tu m'avais dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il te traitait comme ça. »

Hermione fût abasourdi par le ton dans la voix de Malfoy. Il était très hostile. « Et toi que fais-tu la ? »

Il la regarda amèrement, soupirant lourdement. « Blaise et moi on parle affaire à nouveau. Il m'a dit que tu cherchais un travail. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Et ?"

"Et j'ai une proposition pour toi." Dit-il sèchement.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose à faire que de passer encore plus de temps ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant cette fois ci droit dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons ignorer.

« Granger, sérieux ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit. Tu es une femme mariée – ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter – une femme mariée qui avait besoin d'être satisfaire. Et j'étais en manque aussi. Tu en fais toute une histoire. » lacha-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, apparemment pas touché par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais intérieurement quelque chose s'était brisé par les mots qu'il avait utilisé. Tout le monde dans sa vie n'avait faire que l'utiliser. Ron pour son intelligence, le pauvre ne pouvait pas passer la moitié des examens sans elle. Harry pour…. Enfin bref pour Harry. Blaise l'avait trompé. Et maintenant Malfoy l'avait utilisé pour soulager son stress hormonal.

Tous les hommes de sa vie l'avaient utilisé un jour ou l'autre à leurs fins.

Malfoy secoua sa main devant son visage « Terre à Granger. »

« C'est quoi le boulot ? » dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

« Compta. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour vérifier les livres de mes magasins. Cela m'est venu à l'esprit que tu étais très douée quand il s'agit des nombres. »

Malfoy possédait quelques magasins de Quidditch à travers le pays et presque sur tous les continents où il y avait des sorciers.

« J'étais la première de la classe en maths, quand j'étais encore à l'école moldue. »

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas. Alors tu le veux ou pas ? Je te préviens c'est beaucoup de travail. Il haussa un sourcil et lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais tu aimes avoir plein de travail non ? »

Elle sourit pour la première fois de la semaine. « Okay, je vais essayer. Et on verra si tu es content de moi ou pas. »

« Tu étais la meilleure étudiante à Poudlard, comment ne pourrais tu pas être la meilleure au travail ? »

Est ce que Draco Malfoy était en train de la complimenter ? « Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il légèrement.

« Pour être la quand ça va pas. Peut être que tu t'en fous, mais ça compte pour moi. Personne ne comprend ce que j'endure. Ron et Harry ont leur propre vie, pareil pour Ginny. Je n'ai personne, et involontairement tu es devenu une très bonne épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Draco sembla embarrassé par ses mots. « Tu devrais sortir plus souvent.. Trouver d'autres amis. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Je pourrais téléphoner à Lavande pour voir si elle voudrait bien boire un verre. » Elle regarda de nouveau Malfoy, et remarqua qu'il la regardait curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » dit il d'un haussement d'épaule. « Tu voudrais commencer quand ? »

Elle bu une autre gorgée de café. « Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? J'ai pas envie de rester là assise toute la journée en me demandant si Blaise est avec une autre et aussi pourquoi j'ai été si stupide. »

Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Je dois y aller, tu peux arriver à mon bureau dans 30min. C'est quelques immeubles derrière saint mangouste. »

« Oui, je sais » dit-elle en passant les doigts dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Pein de nœuds. Ses cheveux le matin étaient un vrai cauchemar.

Le jeune l'observa qui passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Clairement, elle nétait pas du matin. Mais aucun doute, elle pourrait ressembler à la sorcière la plus magnifique de tout l'Angleterre si elle le souhaitait. Elle était juste trop conservatrice pour cela.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler du parfum de ses cheveux. Pouvait encore se rappeler le goût de sa langue. Bon peut-être exagérait-il, cela faisait tout de même une semaine. Cela lui avait faire ressentir tellement de choses, ses baisers, ses caresses, son corps parfaitement proportionné qui avait complété le sien si parfaitement.

Merlin, il devenait une fois de plus tout _émoustillé_ en pensant à cela. Et ça le faisait vraiment pas. Alors sans un mot de plus, il disparût.

Hermione regarda de son côté mais il était déjà parti sans un mot, pourquoi avait-il quitté la pièce si vite ?

Elle regarda l'horloge et soupira. Elle transplana dans sa chambre (oui c'était fainéant), elle devait se dépêcher. C'était une bonne chance qu'elle pouvait transplaner dans chaque pièce de sa maison. Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa penderie, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois assez déconcentrée par la visite de Malfoy.

Elle apparu dans l'entrée du bureau Malfoy 25 minutes après. En avance. Pendant tout le temps où elle se préparait, elle n'avait pu se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait travailler avec lui tous les jours.

Elle avait dormi avec lui une fois, s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus jamais, mais pourrait-elle s'y tenir? Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Oui, si Blaise faisait de même et restait fidèle à elle aussi. Mais elle utiliserait Malfoy comme un moyen de rester avec Blaise. Et Hermione Granger n'aimait pas utiliser les gens. Même si cela lui laisse entrevoir qu'elle pourrait atteindre les étoiles.

Elle continu de marcher vers le bureau de Malfoy et remarqua une jeune femme assise au secrétariat, dictant à une plume magique sur une pièce de parchemin très cher.

La jeune fille leve les yeux et sourit. Ce fut le moment où la petit lanterne du cerveau d'Hermione s'éclaira. « Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?"

Elle aggrandit son sourire. « Hermione Zabini, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ton mariage ! » Apparemment, elle avait quitté sa phase de 'fille bizarre'.

« Je suis ici en tant que comptable. Malfoy m'a dit de venir à …. Maintenant. » dit-elle en regardant l'horloge sur le mur.

« Entre tout de suite alors. Il m'a dit de te laisser entrer dès que tu arrive, mais il n'avait pas dit qui tu étais. C'est chouette de te voir à nouveau. Peut-être qu'on peut manger ensemble un midi pour rattraper le temps perdu ».

« Ce serait super. On en reparle plus tard. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de Malfoy. Ce bureau avait-elle d'avoir quitté très chers. L'homme ne pouvait être plus riche. Il était propriétaire de nombreux magasins, avait reçu une immense fortune de la part de ses parents, et il investissait. A quel point quelqu'un pouvait-il être riche ?

« Je me demandais si tu serais en retard, mais j'aurais du avoir. Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de cœur, n'est jamais en retard. » dit-il avec ce ton si familier qu'il utilisait souvent pour se moquer d'elle à l'école. »

Elle ignora ce commentaire. « Je suis à l'heure, donc j'aimerai commencer maintenant. »

« T'aimes pas vraiment la conversation hein ? » dit-il en se levant pour s'avancer vers elle.

« Tu sais que non. » dit-elle l'air ennuyé. C'était surtout avec lui.

« Très bien » répondit-il en lui indiquant de le suivre. Il marchèrent jusqu'à une porte juste à le droite de ce bureau,. « C'est ton bureau. C'est un peu poussiéreux mais rien qui ne peut disparaître avec un petit sort de nettoyage. Les livres sont sur l'étagère et tout ce dont tu devrais avoir besoin se trouve déjà ici. » Il indiqua le bureau de la pièce du menton, ce qui était apparemment le seul meuble sans poussière de la pièce.

Elle marcha jusque là, notant chaque petit détail. Avec quelques touches féminines, cette pièce froide pourrait ressembler un peu plus à son propre environnement de travail. Peut-être avec une plante où deux, des rideaux, et un autre tapis, et –ses pensées furent interrompus par Malfoy qui continuait de lui expliquer quelques petits trucs.

Quand il eu finit, elle avait déjà enlevé toute la poussière et avait changé tapis et rideau avec sa baguette. Draco la regarda bizarrement. « Maintenant, je pourrais mieux travailler. » dit-elle satisfaite.

« Je te laisse faire ce que tu dois faire alors. Tout les lundis tu recevras le nouveau numéro de chaque magasins pour que tu puisses suivre. Tu peux prendre une heure ou une heure et demi chaque midi si tu veux, à midi. »Puis, il quitta la pièce.

Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte travailler avec Malfoy ne serait pas si dur.

Il était passé huit heures du soir, quelques jours après qu'elle ai commencé à travailler avec Malfoy. Elle avait rattrapé le travail en retard, et tout était mis à jour. Cela aurait pris des semaines à toute autre personne, mais pas à Hermione Granger.

Cela lui avait pris seulement quelques jours pour reprendre confiance aussi. Les choses avec Blaise n'avaient pas vraiment changées. Il la recouvrait de cadeaux, et elle l'ignorait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ils avaient toujours des petites conversations inutiles, et c'est qu'elle détestait le plus à propos de ses soirées. Mais Blaise gardait de la distance, et attendait qu'elle reviennent vers lui. Mais en avait-elle envie ?

C'était sur, elle l'avait 'pardonné', mais c'était maintenant comme si ils étaient deux étrangers dans leur propre maison. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. Ces pensées inutiles ne la menait à rien. Elle commença à écrire encore plus de chiffres dans le livre de comptes.

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà rentrée chez toi. » La voix de Draco la tira complètement de ses pensées.

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir Blaise. Il n'arrête pas de me harceler quand je rentre à la maison. Il veut toujours savoir comment a été ma journée. » Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête pour lui répondre. Ces jours ci, les choses étaient devenu un peu plus confortable entre elle et Malfoy. Il avait mangé ensemble chaque midi, et les choses en étaient revenu au même point qu'avant… l'horrible nuit à son manoir.

« Peux-tu vraiment reprocher au pauvre homme de vouloir se faire pardonner ? » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, la regardant alors qu'elle notait toujours des chiffres avec facilité.

« Je suis encore en colère. » dit-elle avec un petit rire alors que ce n'était pas marrant du tout.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? répondit-il.

« Euh.. une infusion à la camomille s'il te plaît. » Elle continuait de travailler.

Il sortir sa baguette et fit apparaître le thé, et un verre de whisky pur feu pour lui.

« Rentre chez toi Granger. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Cela ne ferait du bien ni à toi ni à moi si tu es fatiguée comme ça. »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. « Je suppose que tu as raison, laisse moi juste re-vérifier ça et –»

Il attrapa son poignet et la tira de sa chaise. « Rentre à la maison. Tes comptes seront encore là demain. » dit-il en regardant ses yeux fatigués. Luna et les employés étaient reparti chez eux il y a plus d'une heure, et ils étaient complètement seuls. La seule lumière était celle encore allumée posée sur le bureau d'Hermione.

Elle soupira longuement et étira ses muscles engourdis, désengourdissant les muscles de ses bras en les passant au dessus de sa tête, consciente des grands yeux gris qui l'observaient, de l'homme qui était un peu trop près d'elle. Elle prit un peu de sa camomille, et jeta un œil à Draco, qui avait déjà fini son whisky.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » dit-elle.

« J'ai juste beaucoup de chose à rien. Rien qui puisse échapper à mon contrôle cependant. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et reposa sa tasse. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que nous avons… tu sais. »

« Depuis qu'on a baisé ? »

« T'es déjà bourré ou quoi ? »dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « tu n'as bu qu'un shot ! »

« Ici. » dit-il avec un sourire maléfique.

« Tu as bu dans ton propre bureau aussi. » constata-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. «Enfin tu es encore assez lucide donc je vais te demander. Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? »

« Parce qu'on le voulait tout les deux ? » essaya-t-il. Elle resta silencieuse. « Ecoute, j'avais envie, tu avais envie. C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Tu savais que j'étais mariée, et que j'étais vulnérable, et faible. »

« Mais cela ne t'as pas empêcher de dire oui. » Il rétrécit la distance qui les séparaient. Il posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et se pencha un peu plus en avant. « Et ça ne t'empêchera pas de dire oui une deuxième fois. » dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Elle fut surprise, et posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser faiblement. « On ne peut pas. » murmura-t-elle. « Ne te bat pas contre ça, tu sais que tu en as envie aussi mal que cela puisse être. »répondit-il avant de déboutonner sa chemine.

Et elle ne se battit pas. Ni contre lui, ni contre ses mains.

Elle laisse échapper un soupir et s'appuya contre son torse.

La première fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, il l'avait laissé là et était parti. Pourtant cette fois ci, il l'avait gardé dans ses bras, passant des doigts dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai un amant. » dit-elle doucement . « Je suis en train de faire exactement la chose pour laquelle je ne pardonnerais jamais Blaise. Je suis vraiment hypocrite. »

« S'il te plaît, tais toi. Après tout il le mérite, tu as bien le droit de prendre du bon temps en retour. Il a joué avec toi et tu l'a laissé faire. » grogna-t-il. Il eu l'impression que Hermione s'était raidie . « Ecoute, je voulais pas dire ça si froidement, mais c'est la vérité. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui consacres du temps. » dit-il en faisant courir une main le long de son dos.

« Je me sens comme la fille la plus stupide du monde. Il m'a trompé parce que, clairement, il y a quelque chose en moi qu'il n'aime plus. »murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui et s'asseyait en repliant ses genoux contre son corps.

Draco soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, quand est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter de parler son débile de mari ? Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour bon sang. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es presque parfaite. Tu as le physique, tu es intelligente, tu es un personne intéressante. Blaise veut juste coucher à droite à gauche avec d'autres femmes, mais il veut aussi t'avoir toi car tu es juste le résumé de la femme parfaite. »

« Je ne veux pas être sa femme parfaite ! Je veux juste être une sorcière normale qui est aimé de son homme. Juste qu'a il y a quelques semaines, je voulais avoir une famille avec lui, maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est être seule, mais - »

« Tu as peur d'être seule » murmura Draco en se rapprochant d'elle et l'enserrant dans ses bras. «Quelque fois être seule vaut mieux que de rester avec quelqu'un qui brise ta fierté et ta confiance en toi. » dit-il doucement.

Hermione le regarda et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tu étais toujours là qu'en j'en avais besoin. » Il avait l'air si beau, même avec ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens. Il avait toujours eu l'air impeccable à l'école et c'était plaisant de voir qu'il n'était pas toujours parfait.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit-elle en se levant. Elle commença à se rhabiller. Draco acquiesça et fit de même. Puis il se rassait et la regarda mettre ses vêtements un à un.

« Laisse tes cheveux tombés, ne les accroche pas. » dit-il doucement , alors qu'elle commençait à les tresser. Elle lui donna un regard interrogateur. « Cela te va mieux ». dit-il simplement.

Elle ricana. « Dit celui qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de ces même cheveux alors que nous étions à Poudlard. »

« On dirait que c'était il y a une éténité.. même c'était seulement il y a 4ans. » murmura-t-il. Il était là mais son esprit semblait autre part, pendant qu'il se remémorait leurs années d'école.

Elle le regardait sans bruit pendant qu'il parlait, il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il change autant ? Il avait été un gamin immature à l'école, et il était toujours froid avec elle par moment, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour le lui demander. Pas _encore_ ? Elle fit la grimace. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir couché une nouvelle fois avec Malfoy ?

Elle mit ses ballerines et reprit sa baguette.

« On se voit Lundi, après le week end lors » dit-elle légèrement. Elle le regarda nerveusement et mordit sa lèvres.

Il contourna le lit et la rejoint. « Je veux te voir encore. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux dire t'envoyer en l'air avec moi encore. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de tromper Blaise. »

« Terre à Granger. Tu le trompes déjà. Il suffit juste que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable. Tu sais parfaitement que Blaise le mérite. «

« Alors, on base notre relation sur le sexe ? » demanda-t-elle sans émotions.

« Pourquoi tu veux être mon ami, ma confidente, » dit-il sarcastique. Il l'embrassa légèrement. « On s'entend tellement mieux quand on ne parle pas. Quand tu soupires simplement mon nom. » dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Draco. » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il était en train de l'allonger doucement sur le bureau. « Je viens de m'habiller. » se plaint-elle faiblement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. « Ce ne sera pas long ». Il glissa une main sur la cuisse, en dessous de la jupe qu'elle venait de remettre. « On pourra se voir demain ? »

« Alors, on va continuer à sa voir comme ça ? » répondit-elle en le regardant enlever son jean de nouveau. Comment cela pouvait être si délicieusement interdit ?

« _Oh mon dieu.._ » gémit-elle doucement alors qu'il entrait en elle. « _Draco._ » Et tout ses pensées s'estompèrent.

**Lundi.**

Hermione entra dans son bureau en fulminant. Elle avait un besoin urgent d'envoyer valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Et c'est ce que qu'elle fit. Elle attrapa un cadre contenant une photo d'elle Harry et Ron et l'envoya se briser contre le mur.

Comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Son meilleur ami. Son frère.

Le con.

Mais quel con !

Le cadre se brisa en millions de bouts de verre. Elle s'assit à son bureau, posant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le journal. Ses yeux n'en décollèrent même pas lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Elle était trop en colère pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

La Une du journal disait :

« **Le survivant a officialisé ses fiançailles !** »

« **Le monde sorcier fête le plus grand mariage depuis Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black !** »

« **Il a été confirmé par la très prochaine épouse du célèbre Harry Potter qu'ils se marieraient très bientôt, en Octobre**. »

Non, rien de ça n'embêtait vraiment Hermione. Ce qui l'énervait était le nom de la fiancée.

« **Nous envoyons nos très sincères félicitations à Harry Potter et sa fiancée Fleur Delacour !** »

… Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer la semaine.

REVIEEEEEEEW j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir comment c'est! Sinon je fais du chantage de chapitre ! :p


	3. Jaloux

_**Bonjour bonjour! Tempête de neige ici! Mais bon c'est les vacances et je suis une gentille auteure alors je vous met ce chapitre la ce soir, et le 4ème demain!**_

_**Une chose à dire, je découvre comme vous les chapitres au fur et à mesure, et Je n'aime pas du touuuuut la fin de ce chapitre! :'(**_

_**(mais bon ca va mieux dans les suivants ! :p )**_

3/ Jaloux?

" Apparemment tu as lu le journal." Dit-il d'une voix assez plate et sans émotion. Il se foutait réellement de ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de Potter, mais il savait que Granger allait être plus qu'en colère. « J'ai toujours que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Potter. »

« C'est pas le moment. » trancha-t-elle méchamment. « Laisse moi. » cria-t-elle presque en tapant des points sur son bureau. Elle continuait de fixer la photo du journal, de Harry et cette _pute_. « J'arrive pas à croire que j'apprend tout ça dans le journal. »

« Calme toi Granger. » répliqua-t-il calmement. « Tu réagis un peu trop violemment. » Il contourna le port de fleur et se mit derrière elle, ses yeux se posant sur ses courbes comme ses mains l'avaient déjà fait de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours.

« Trop violemment. Vraiment ? Tu penses? Il est supposé être mon meilleur ami ! Il aurait du me le dire avant de l'avoir fait publié dans ce foutu journal ! »

Il leva les yeux aux ciels. Les femmes étaient les reines du drama. Elle fit les 100 pas puis s'arrêta en face de lui. Elle enfonca son index sur son torse. « Et, je ne rien pour lui autre que de l'amitié ! »

Il eu un petit sourire satisfait et ricana doucement. « Tu sais, tu es vraiment très belle quand tu es en colère. »murmura-t-il avant d'amener ses lèvres aux siennes en l'embrassant.

Elle fut surprise, mais encercla le cou du jeune homme de ses bras et lui rendit le baiser avec la même ferveur. Puis elle se souvint de où ils étaient et le repoussa. « Ma—Malfoy ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

Il arrêta à contre-cœur. « Viens chez moi ce midi. »

« Au manoir ? »dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, j'ai un appartement privé près d'ici. On peut y transplaner, comme ça personne ne nous verra. Personne n'est au courant. «

Elle recula d'un pas pour le regarder et sourit malicieusement. "Et je suppose que ce que tu as en tête n'a rien à voir avec manger ? »

« Oh on peut manger, mais j'ai un dessert très spécial en tête justement. » Il sourit comme si c'était elle sa friandise, et rougit quand les yeux se Malfoy se posèrent sur elle.

Puis elle se rappela de quelque chose. « Je ne peu pas aujourd'hui. J'ai promis à Ginny que je mangerais avec elle. » dit-elle en rangeant plusieurs choses. Les dossiers étaient rangés comme chez les moldus, par ordre alphabétique. C'était une méthode très sûre.

« Tu sors avec Weaslette ? »

« Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. Et oui, Molly m'a dit que Ginny agissait bizarrement ces jours ci, elle m'a demandé de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. »

« Peut être que c'est juste un mauvais jour. »

« Non, cela fait trop longtemps que c'est un mauvais jour. »

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on _se reverra_ ? » dit-il, les yeux glissant une nouvelle fois sur elle plein de désir.

Elle avala durement sa salive. « Quand Luna sera partie. J'enverrais un hiboux à Blaise pour lui dire que je serais en retard. »

Il secoura la tête. « Là c'est moi qui ne peut pas. Je dois aller quelque part. Une sorte de meeting. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, alors ça devra être demain. » Elle lui tourna le dos et partit chercher une tasse de thé, qu'elle fit presque tomber lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches et son corps contre son dos.

Ses lèvres embrassaient déjà son cou et ses mains glissait doucement sous la jupe qu'elle portait. Elle sentit ses mains descendre doucement sur son ventre, et descendre encore. « Je ne pense pas que je peux attendre aussi longtemps. » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Pas maintenant. » dit-elle, alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le laissant envahir tous ses sens. Malfoy pouvait avoir tellement d'effet sur lui.. Elle ne bougeait pas bouger lorsqu'il la touchait ou lui parlait de cette voix si masculine.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris en entendant quelque chose taper au carreau.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit la chouette de Blaise qui essayait d'entrer. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui leva les yeux d'exaspération et retourna dans son bureau sans rien dire.

Elle le regarda partir avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. La chouette s'engouffra à l'intérieur et atterrit sur son bureau, battant des ailes impatiemment. Hermione enleva le parchemin de sa pâte. « Attends une seconde. » Elle partit chercher un bout de toast que Luna avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle donna le morceau à la chouette avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut.

"**Mon amour, ne sois pas en retard ce soir s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, mais sois là une heure avant le dîner, il a quelque chose que je voudrais partager avec toi. Tu me manques à chaque seconde, Blaise. **»

Elle eut un air ennuyé et pris sa baguette pour brûler le parchemin. Il ne restait plus que des cendres sur son bureau. _Imbécile_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne savait pas honnêtement combien de temps elle allait tenir comme ça, vivant ainsi avec Blaise. Pour quelques raisons absurdes, elle l'aimait encore. Mais ses pensées se tournaient maintenant vers un certain ex-serpentard.

Elle s'était demander maintes et maintes fois les raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait dormir avec lui, et elle en avait trouvé trop. Un, il était vraiment sexy et séduisant. Deux, qui ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était charmant ? Trois, elle en voulait à Blaise de l'avoir trompé. Quatre, il était le meilleur ami de Blaise. Cinq, il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui lui coupait le souffle chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux aciers sur elle.

« Accio tasse de thé. » La coupe s'avança dans ses mains et elle en but un peu. Elle ignora tout ça, et essaye de réfléchir à ce que Blaise voulait lui dire. Oh, et elle était impatiente de voir Harry aussi. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Elle se rassit et continua son travail, qui, pensa-t-elle, était en fait presque fini. Elle allait briser la nuque de Harry, peut importe qu'il ai été son meilleur ami pour ses dix dernières années.

….

« Ma chérie, pourquoi ne te changes-tu pas ? Je veux t'amener dans un endroit spécial ce soir. J'ai une surprise pour toi. » dit Blaise. Elle était vraiment fatigué. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était prendre un bain long, chaud, plein de bulles, puis se coucher.

Elle soupira tour en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à l'ignorer ainsi. Pas si elle voulait que leur mariage continue. Mais comment le pouvait-il alors que l'un et l'autre avait été infidèle ?

« Très bien, je vais me préparer. » dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre. Connaissant Blaise, il l'amenait sûrement dans une endroit chic. Avant que les choses deviennent très différentes, il avait l'habitude de faire ça tous les week-ends. Il aurait bu trop de vin, puis seraient rentrés à la maison et auraient fait l'amour. Tout ce qu'Hermione pouvaient espérer était que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ce soir. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus dormir avec lui. Pas alors qu'elle avait Draco qui satisfaisait le moindre de ses désirs.

Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec une des nouvelles robes que Blaise lui avait offert hier. Il lui avait dit que quand il avait vu cette robe, il avait immédiatement pensé à elle, à cause de la coupe de l'épaule. « J'aime tes épaules, cela te rend tellement belle quand tu les découvres. » Cela avait était exactement ses mots la première fois qu'il avait vu ses épaules nues.

C'est vrai que la robe était très belle. Elle boucla ses cheveux parfaitement et posa légèrement du maquillage sur ses lèvres et ses yeux. Elle prit une paire de talons, et entreprit ensuite de se regarder dans le miroir. L'Hermione que lui renvoyait le miroir était une étrangère. Elle s'était bien préparée car elle savait que c'était ce qu'attendait Blaise. Elle prit sa baguette et le rangea dans une pochette secrète de sa robe, puis descendit les escaliers. Blaise l'attendait.

Elle failli louper une charme lorsqu'elle vit à côté de qui il se tenait. _Vraiment Blaise, tu ne pouvais pas en parler avec moi avant ? _« Malfoy. » lui dit-elle en qui de salutation. Il sourit secrètement.

« Oh Blaise, ta maison est vraiment belle ! » dit une voix de femme qui provenait du salon. Hermione leva les yeux et aperçut Pansy Parkinson.

Elle avait grandie, était beaucoup plus jolie. Soit elle l'était devenu, soit elle avait consulté pour ça. Il y avait des sorts très complexes qui permettaient de changer de façon permanente.

« Hermione. » dit-elle en s'avançant pour lui faire la bise. « C'est bien de te revoir, tu as l'air très belle. »

Etait-ce vraiment la même Pansy qu'elle avait connu ? Elle était stupéfaire. « Contente de te revoir aussi. _Cela faisait longtemps_. Tu n'étais pas en Amérique ? »

Elle allait répondre quand Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mesdames, je pense que nous allons être en retard, et nous devons nous rendre quelque part. »

Hermione regarda Drago, un regard interrogateur. « Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous allons non plus. » dit-il sèchement. Elle dut se forcer à ne pas rougir alors qu'il la reluqua de haut en bas.

« Ok, nous devons y aller, au _Miel d'amour_. » _(nda : en français dans le texte.)_

« Et quelle est donc cette surprise exactement ? » Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des soupçons. Elle avait entendu parler d'un grand restaurant qui ouvrait justement ce soir.

«Mais, ma chérie, c'est justement ça une surprise. Tu n'es pas censé avoir avant. » dit-il en lui baisant le dos de la main et la poussant vers la cheminée.

Elle lui un regard mauvais avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et d'entrer dans l'antre de la cheminée. « _Miel d'amour !_ » dit-elle clairement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de la cheminée et aperçut ce qui ressemblait au hall d'un restaurant.

Juste derrère elle, Blaise et Draco arrivèrent. Ils observèrent le restaurant et notèrent qu'il avait l'air assez cher.

Une jeune femme les abordant en souriant, « Mr Zabini ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » dit-elle amicalement.

_Trop amicale_, pensa Hermione amèrement. Elle tua Blaise du regard et il secoua la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « tu-sais-que-tu-es-enfoiré ». Il baissa les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers la femme.

« Je voudrais vous présenter mon épouse, Hermione Zabini. » dit-il fièrement. Hermione hocha la tête poliment. « Est-ce que notre table est prête ? » continua-t-il.

« Oui elle l'est monsieur, mais le reste des invités n'est pas encore arrivé. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle les amenait dans un recoin plus privé. Il y avait une table ronde, joliment préparée, avec de la belle argenterie et des verres en cristal de Chine. La table laissait paraître que des gens importants allaient y dîner.

Blaise tira la chaise pour Pansy, et Draco fit de même pour Hermione, laissant volontairement et imperceptiblement ses doigts passer plus longtemps que nécessaire dans son dos. Ce fut le moment où Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait encore deux places de libres. Et la serveuse avait dit que tout le monde n'était pas encore là.

Un homme très mince avec une moustache grise parfaitement peignée s'avancèrent vers eux pour leur demander ce qu'il souhaitait boire en attendant. « Veuillez nous amener le meilleur vin que la maison possède. »dit Blaise. L'homme acquiesça et se retira.

Hermione sauta presque de sa chaise quand elle sentit deux longs doigts remonter le long de ses cuisses depuis son genoux. Elle prétendit faire tomber son menu, mais repoussa la main de Draco. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi s'était-il assis à côté d'elle ?

Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se faire attraper, et Hermione commençait à voir que ce danger et ce challenge excitaient Malfoy.. Il avait déjà envie d'elle au bureau toute la journée, mais elle était assez censée pour le stopper avant que les choses ne deviennent trop dangereuses.

« Ils sont là. » dit alors Blaise dans un sourire. Ils tournèrent tous le regard vers l'entrée et la mâchoire de Hermione toucha presque terre. « Ferme la bouche mon cœur, c'est la surprise que j'avais pour toi. » dit-il enjoué.

Hermione se leva et regarda Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour s'approcher de la table. Harry la prit dans ses bras plus que nécessaire alors qu'elle restait immobile, et lui embrassa la joue. Elle dut se retenir de le repousser et de faire un scalp avec les cheveux de Fleur.

_Comment ose-t-elle ! Salle pute de banlieue ! Elle baise MON mari pendant qu'elle épouse Harry ! Et elle a le culot de me sourire !_

Malfoy regardait Hermione curieusement, il avait remarqué la façon dont ses poings s'étaient contractés, la légère rougeur sur ses joues, et la dangereuse étincelle qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. « Tu m'as manqué Mione ! Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il en contournant la table avec sa pute pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Assez intéressant que Fleur s'assoit à côté de Blaise, qui avait un grand sourire.

« Merci de nous avoir invité. Harry a été intraitable il voulait absolument venir te voir Hermione, bien avant l'annonce des fiançailles. Mais je l'en ai empêcher car nous étions toujours si occupés. » dit-elle mielleusement en regardant Harry adorablement.

« _Bâillonnez-moi, frappez moi avec une cuillère ou autre avant que lui saute dessus_ » murmura Hermione entre ses dents. Malfoy eu un rictus et fit mine de lui tendre une cuillère. Elle ne pouvait croire que cette femme pouvait être si calme et était réellement en train de lui parler comme si ils étaient de vieux amis. Et elle mentait à Harry !

« Mione, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes ici. Tu ne vas pas nous féliciter ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme si cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Ne m'apelle pas Mione, Harry Potter. Comment oses-tu ? Je suis censé être ta meilleure amie, et j'apprend ça par le journal ? C'est comme ça que Ron l'a su aussi, où tu as trouvé le temps de lui dire en face ? Je refuse de partager cette table avec toi, et _elle_ ! » cracha-t-elle. Elle le leva et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

« Chéri, commença Blaise, tu es en train de faire une scène. »

« Je m'en fou, Blaise. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Tu ne la connais même pas ! Comment tu peux prendre une décision comme celle là sans même m'en parler ? Je sais que tu es juste mon meilleur amies, mais tu ne peux pas t'investir comme ça avec cette… cette.. »

« Je te demande pardon ! » lâcha Fleur avec indignation

« Reste en dehors de ça toi ! » gronda Hermione avant de partir, laissant derrière elle une femme et un couple qui ne comprenait pas, un mari embarrassé, et un Malfoy qui riait intérieurement. Il adorait quand Granger perdait son sang froid, elle avait quelque chose de carrément sexy quand elle était hors d'elle.

« Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas. » dit Harry, inquiet.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu restais là. Elle est assez en colère pour te couper la gorge. » dit Malfoy. Harry lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

« Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce qui se passe dans la vie d'Hermione ? » lui lança-t-il.

« J'y vais. » dit Blaise en se levant, essayant de faire descendre la tension entre Harry et Malfoy.

Darco tourna la tête vers Blaise. « Elle est assez en colère pour te crever les yeux. De plus elle ne fait pas confiance à Percy, et ne peut pas supporter ta chère fiancée ici présente. Donc je vais y aller. »

« Je doute que tu sois la personne la plus approprié. » dit Blaise sèchement.

« C'est marrant, je pensais la même chose de toi. » dit-il tout aussi froidement, indiquant à Blaise qu'il n'aurait aucun remords à dévoiler ces petits affaires devant Potter. Et sachant à quel point Harry était protecteur envers Hermione, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer royalement.

« Très bien. Essaye de la ramener, je ne lui ai toujours pas dévoiler la surprise en entier. »

Draco l'ignora et partit à sa recherche. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et attendit à la prote un moment, regardant les femmes entrer et sortir. Enfin, quand il lui sembla qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur, il pourra la porte et entra. Il vérifia derrière chaque porte avant d'aperçoit un pan de la magnifique robe d'Hermione dépasser de la dernière porte.

Il retourna vers la porte principale et lui jeta un puissant sort pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer. Puis, il retourna au fond de la pièce. Il tapa deux fois à la porte et attendit une réponde. « Granger. Tu peux pas rester ici toute la nuit. Potter veut que tu passes du bon temps avec lui et sa très chère fiancée. » Il savait que ce commentaire allait la faire réagir. Et il avait raison.

Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche aurait pu faire tomber sa mère dans les pommes.

« J'adore quand tu dis des cochonneries. » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure. _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvrit. Hermione était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Je suis pas d'humeur à retourner là-bas. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » dit-elle avec une voix qui sembla trembler vers la fin.

« Pourquoi la fiancée de Potter t'énerve à ce point ? » dit-il en s'adossant contre la porte. « Ce n'est pas juste parce que Harry ne t'avait rien dit. Il y a autre chose. »

« Tu parais beaucoup moins intelligent que tu ne l'es Malfoy. » dit-elle sarcastique.

« Dis moi. » continua-t-il

« Toi et moi ne sommes pas amis, juste des connaissances font parfois… l'amour. »

« Avec passion. » corrigea-t-il.

« Okay, dit-elle en riant doucement, on fait passionnément l'amour—»

« Passionnément et délicieusement même. »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'interrompre ? On dirait que tu es le dieu du sexe de toutes les femmes. »

« Mais je le suis. Je suis ton cadeau de Dieu. Tu sais à quel tu aimes être avec moi. Aucun autre homme ne t'a jamais fait ressentir ça. »dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione eu soudain la gorge sèche en pendant à ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours. « Je –euh … Malfoy t'es vraiment chiant ! » dit-elle en faisant semblant d'en avoir marre.

« T'as pas l'air très convaincue quand tu dis ça. Mais revenons à nos moutons, qu'est ce que tu allais me dire sur la copine de Potter ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs et répondit. Le but de mon commentaire était de te faire comprendre que toi et moi on est juste amants, pas amis, alors pourquoi tu veux savoir. »

« Fais moi rire. »

Elle laissa échapper un sourire. « Cette nuit là, quand tu m'as trouvé dans ma chambre en train de pleurer, dans un état pitoyable, j'avais découvert que Blaise m'avait encore trompé. Et j'ai vu avec **qui**, cette fois ci. » dit-elle platement.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent en une demi-seconde, comprenant ce qu'elle lui disait avant même qu'elle eut fini. « Tu plaisantes ? » L'expression de son visage indiquait clairement que non. « Alors pourquoi tu le dis pas à Potter tout de suite ? »

« Parce ce que je ne veux pas l'humilier devant tout le monde. Et je n'ai aucune preuve de mon accusation. » dit-elle en colère.

« Nourris Blaise avec quelque goutte de véritasérum en plus dans le verre et tu pourras lui faire dire tout ce que tu veux. » dit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione pour la faire se lever, puis posant ses propres main sur ses hanches.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » dit-elle d'un air absent, reportant toute son attention sur les yeux gris métal. « On devrait y retourner, je dirais pardon à Harry et je partirais. «

« Non, pas encore." répondit-il en murmurant un sort qui la laissa nue devant lui. Elle retint sa respiration.

« Pas ici ! Ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit ! Où sont tous mes vêtement ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui jetait le même sort.

« Juste derrière la porte, mais nous avons encore le temps avant que quelqu'un ne commence à s'inquiéter, ou que quelqu'un réalise que les portes sont fermées à clé. » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le cou, puis les lèvres.. la laissant soupirer.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses cuisses, soulevant ses jambes. Elle s'accrocha à son cou. « J'aimerais beaucoup aller le plus doucement possible juste pour t'entendre dire mon nom encore et encore, mais le temps n'est pas en notre faveur cette fois. Pas cette fois _ci_. » murmura-t-il en l'appuyant contre le mur. Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps.

Hermione se cambra alors qu'elle le sentit. C'était seulement dans ces moments là qu'elle s'autorisait à baisser sa garde. Elle l'appela par son prénom pour la première fois. Il l'avait fait quelque fois aussi, mais il était toujours revenu à leurs habitudes après cela. Comme des étrangers qui savaient pourtant des choses que d'autres ne soupçonnait pas.

Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, la chaleur de leurs corps s'intensifia. Ils ne pouvaient arrêter de s'embrasser.

« Oh mon dieu.. » laissa-t-elle échapper en sentant approcher la fin.. C'était une des plus incroyables sensations qu'elle avait jamais ressenti. Savoir que son mari était dans l'autre pièce ne faisait qu'amplifier ce sentiment, faisant danser des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Il s'embrassa de nouveau au moment ou elle soupira, son gémissement s'évanouit entre les lèvres de son amant.

Quand il la relâcha, ses jambes tremblaient. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« C'était bien. » dit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts le long de son dos.

Il eut un rictus, faisant vibrer son torse et tout son corps contre celui d'Hermione. « Juste bien ? »

« Je vais pas gonfler ton ego Malfoy, qui est d'ailleurs déjà plus grand qu'un troll des montagnes adulte, en te disant que c'était merveilleux et absolument divin. »

Même si ça l'avait été. Draco sourit dans ses dents et se releva doucement. « Tu restes pour dîner ? » demanda-t-il doucement

« En fait, c'était ça ton plan depuis le début. Me mettre dans une excellente humeur pour que je retourne ensuite à la table de mon mari infidèle et de sa maîtresse ? »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Notre ami Blaise ne se doute point que nous lui faisons exactement la même chose. Il est lui aussi assis avec son épouse et l'amant de celle-ci. Qui d'ailleurs viennent tous les deux de s'envoyer en l'air dans les magnifiques toilettes de ce restaurant chic. » dit-il malicieusement.

Elle rougit. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui faisait attention aux mots qu'il employait. Il fit réapparaître leurs vêtements. Ils étaient rhabillés.

« On devrait transplaner dehors, dans l'allée. Si quelqu'un vient nous chercher on ne nous verra pas sortir précipitamment des toilettes ensemble. » Elle n'était pas trop décoiffée, juste quelques boucles et le rouge à lèvre étaient partis. Oh, et elle avait les joues légèrement plus rouges. Mais rien de très voyant.

Elle essaya de se recoiffer puis se tourna vers Draco. « Tu y vas en premier. Rejoins moi dans l'endroit où les gens sont autorisés à transplaner dans le restaurant, c'est mieux que dans l'allée. » dit-il. Elle disparut en un 'pop'.

Il soupira quand elle ne fut plus là, et se regarda dans le miroir. Quelques années plus tôt, le fait de coucher avec Granger la sang-de-bourbe ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas été aussi belle que maintenant. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder. Blaise lui, l'avait fait, et c'était pourquoi il était maintenant mariés.

IL y avait quelque chose à propos de cette Granger qui pouvait rendre un homme fou. Elle était passionnée, elle était belle, elle était mariée. Trois choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il courait après les femmes mariées non, juste celle la.

Quand elle ne faisait pas sa je-sais-tout, c'était une personne très bien. Toute leur relation était basé sur le sexe, et rien de plus. La semaine avant que tout cela ne commence, il avait lui aussi découvert que Blaise l'avait encore trompé. Il l'avait découvert dans sa chambre, avait parlé, et il avait découvert une nouvelle Hermione. Ces derniers jours cependant ils avaient subvenus à leurs besoins hormonaux plus qu'ils n'avaient cherché à se connaître.

Draco savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'avoir cette affaire avec lui, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas stoppé ses avances, et tous les deux étaient bien comme ils étaient. Elle le lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, elle n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir arrêter leur petit jeu, alors tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, quelque chose était en train de changer, quelque chose de différent était en train de naître. Quand il l'avait vu descendre les escaliers avant de venir aux restaurant, il avait eu ce petit quelque chose dans l'estomac qu'il ne connaissait pas. La robe qu'elle portait faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolats et la pâleur de sa peau. Les grains de beauté sur ses épaules étaient quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez elle. A ce moment là, il avait presque oublié la présence de Blaise et Pansy.

Peu importe. Il n'aimait pas ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Il enleva le sortilège de la porte et transplana la où était Hermione. Elle le regarda alors qu'il enleva un pli de son costume et se recoiffa. Il croisa son regard et ils retournèrent à table.

Elle avanca vers lui et lui sourit. « Je sais que ce que je viens de te faire te ferait normalement chanter pendant un jour et une nuit entière. Mais pour ce soir, continue de bouder quand même un petit peu, sinon ça paraîtrait trop louche. » dit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire. « Oui, bien sûr que oui. Comment pourrais-je expliquer que Draco Malfoy a été capable de me faire arrêter de bouder, moi la fille qu'il a détesté pendant sept ans ? »

« Ca reste entre toi, moi, et les murs du bureau. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne rejoigne la table. Qui aurait pu croire que Malfoy aurait été celui qui aurait pu la faire rire à propos de n'importe quoi. Beaucoup de chose avaient changé. Elle essaya d'avoir l'air encore en colère et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'ils arrivaient à la table.

Harry leva les yeux et Hermione vit qu'il avait été blessé. Elle détourna dans le regard, et vit dans le même temps que Blaise parlait tout bas à Fleur, qui rit à ce qu'il lui racontait. Draco lui tira sa chaise et elle s'assit, marcha sur le pied de Blaise avec ses talons par la même occasion.

Il essaya de retenir une exclamation mais laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il se forca à sourire. « Désolé. »

« Essaye de faire plus attention, _mon amour_. » dit Hermione d'une voie faussement gentille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pansy et Draco . « Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelque chose d'aussi.. peu plaisant. »

« Mione, je crois que tu devrais aussi nous adresser tes excuses. »dit Harry dans un souffle.

« Mais toi et moi devons encore avoir une conversation, et en attendant, je ne m'excuserais pas, ni auprès de toi, ni auprès d'elle. » Elle montra Fleur du menton sans la regarder. « Maintenant, mangeons. » dit-elle d'un sourire poli.

Harry, n'étant pas du genre à chercher bagarre, décidé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde d'avoir une autre discussion plus tard. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que tout le restaurant sache que lui et Hermione n'étaient pas en si bon termes. Il se demande comment cela était arrivé. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était juste le fait de ne rien lui avoir dit et qu'elle l'ai découvert dans le journal qui l'a faisait réagir comme ça. Non, quelque chose d'autre était arrivé et lui, Harry Potter, allait découvrir ce que c'était. Il lui demanderait aussi comment c'était possible que de toutes les personnes présentes, c'était Malfoy qui l'avait convaincu de revenir à table. Etrange. _Vraiment_ étrange.

Ils eurent un dîner très calme, rempli de petites discussions qui donnait à Hermione envie de vomir. Au moment du dessert, Blaise arrêta les conversations et demanda du champagne. « Je voudrais te dire quelque chose Hermione. »

Elle posa sa cuillère encore plein de vanille et crème caramel sur la table. Il continua. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur mari qui soit ces derniers temps, et je veux m'en excuser. Je t'aime, et je veux tu saches que tu es ma vie. Sans toi, le monde serait vite et ma vie ne serait pas aussi merveilleuse. Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout, et comme cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, je voudrais t'offrir ça. » dit-il en levant la main pour désigner tout le restaurant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. « Le restaurant ? ».

Il hocha la tête. « Je t'aime. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Tu près de son oreille, il en profita pour murmurer, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal mais je te jure que cela n'arrivera plus. Je te chéris plus que tout. »

Elle détourna son regard, les yeux brillant de larmes. « J'ai toujours mal. Et cela va prendre du temps. »

« Et je te donnerais tout le monde qu'il faudra. » dit-il en embrassant maintenant ses lèvres.

« Comme c'est mignon ! » dit Fleur en tapant des mains.

Et cette voix casse l'ambiance à elle seule. « Merci Blaise j'apprécie. »répondit Hermione platement.

« Portons un toast ! » dit Harry en levant sa coupe de champagne fraîchement servi. Mais Hermione ne le fit pas.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, Pansy et Draco marchaient devant avec Fleur et Blaise, Harry en profita donc pour glisser un mot à Hermione.

« C'était quoi ton problème ce soir ? » dit-il, encore blessé de son comportement.

« A quel point connais-tu cette femme Harry ? » trancha-t-elle alors qu'il était à présent assez loin pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

« Assez bien pour savoir que je veux passer ma vie avec elle ! Tu pourrais comprendre Hermione ! Je t'ai donné toute l'aide que tu méritais quand tu as décidé d'épouser un serpentard que Ron et moi ne connaissions même pas ! Et de plus, c'était le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Et il l'est toujours. Mais je suis resté à tes côtés sans dire un moment et c'est ce que je reçois en retour ? »

Hermione refusa de se sentir mal en écoutant ses mots. Ce que Harry disait était parfaitement vraie. Blaise était devenu pire que Malfoy. Mais par expérience personnelle, elle savait que Fleur ne méritait pas Harry. « Je ne l'aime pas Harry. Et j'ai mes raisons. Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, car je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je le sais. Ce n'est pas une bonne personne. »

Contre toute attente, Harry sourit. « Je sais que tu dois sûrement être jalouse, mais elle ne prendra jamais la place que tu as dans mon cœur. »dit-il gentiment.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait très envie de la gifler. « Oh Harry s'il te plaît, je suis pas jalouse! Si tu veux que je te supplie je le ferais. Ne va pas trop vite avec cette femme. Elle pourrait peut-être te tromper ! »

« Mione ne dit pas des choses comme ça… je lui fais confiance. »

Elle secoua la tête à la façon d'une gamine. « Non. »

Harry prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder. « Tu sais, je t'ai aimé pendant très longtemps. » confessa-t-il. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé autrement qu'en tant que meilleur ami. SI Blaise n'avait pas été là, peut-être que nous serions mariés maintenant. Mais nous ne pouvons changer le passer. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais j'ai le droit de faire un pas en avant avec celle que je veux épouser. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Hermione resta là, le regarda partir. Et juste avant de transplaner chez elle, elle fondit en larmes. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de personne. Les mots de Harry résonnait en écho à l'intérieur de sa tête.. Je t'ai aimé pendant très longtemps. SI Blaise n'avait pas été là, peut-être que nous serions mariés maintenant. »

…

« Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu. »

Elle lança un regard à la réflexion de Blaise dans le miroir dans lequele elle s'était observé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était à moitié nue, portant seulement son boxer. Ses cheveux descendait en cascade le long de sa poitrine, cachant ses seins à la vue de Blaise. « Laisse moi tranquille Blaise s'il te plaît. »

« Tu sais, j'ai beau me repasser encore et encore la scène du restaurant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça. A moins que tu étais jalouse. »dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Jalouse de cette femme ! » cira-t-elle en le regardant maintenant dans les yeux. « Comment est-ce que tu oses me dire ça ! »

« Alors tu es jalouse du fait qu'il se marrie. » Il plissa ses yeux. « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les femmes avaient tendance à rester attaché à leur premier amour toute leur vie. C'est naturel que tu ressentes un lien profond car tu as perdu ta virginité avec lui. » dit-il en parcourant son dos de son doigt.

« Je croyais que l'on était d'accord pour que tu reparles plus **jamais** de ça. » dit-elle en repoussant sa main. « Et je t'ai demandé de me laisser. » dit-il en montrant la porte.

« Pas ce soir, mon cœur. » dit-il en l'enserrant dans ses bras. « Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas senti contre moi. J'ai besoin de toi. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le cou.

Hermione avait déjà commencer à le repousser. « Je n'en ai pas envie Blaise ! » gronda-t-elle en le repoussant maintenant avec ses poings.

« Tu es ma femme Hermione. Je ne me ferais pas renier. Il est temps d'avoir un famille à nous, je veux un fils. » dit-il en lui prenant le poignet pour la jeter sur le lit. Très ironiquement, il utilisa le même sort que Malfoy un peu plus tôt pour lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement, puis avança sur elle alors qu'elle se débattait de plus belle.

« Blaise, n'ose même pas. » le menaça-t-elle. Elle essaya de se rappeler ou elle avait poser sa baguette. Merde ! C'était de l'autre côté de la chambre avec la robe, sur la chaise.

« Hermione, je ne veux pas te forcer, mais tu seras mienne ce soir. Allonge toi simplement et profite. Cela t'enlèvera toute pensée de Potter. »

Merlin, elle devrait faire ce qu'il disait si elle ne voulait pas tourner ça en viol. Elle ne voulait pas être violer par son propre mari. Elle arrêta de se débattre et regarda le corps de Blaise. Ce corps qui l'avait fait vibrer un jour. Maintenant, il n'en était plus rien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un autre..

Elle ne pouvait penser qu'a Draco alors qu'elle était allongé sans bouger, comme une pierre. A chaque caresse, elle trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme avec lui. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ressentir ce que _**lui**_ réussissait à faire.

Elle laissa Blaise faire ce qu'il avait envie, mais elle le tuerait si jamais elle était enceinte. Elle murmura un sort contraceptif, même plusieurs. Elle remercia Merlin pour la magie sans baguette.

SI seulement Blaise savait qu'elle pensait à un autre homme alors qu'il lui 'faisait l'amour'.

Son amant.

Son meilleur ami.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avoir Malfoy pour amant serait quelque qui lui ferait attendre les prochaines jours avec impatience. Demain, elle étranglerait Harry Potter, et après elle baiserait avec Malfoy.

Puis elle trouverait des preuves que Fleur était une pute. Elle n'avait pas eu un début

de semaine vraiment génial, mais elle se promit qu'après cette nuit horrible, elle passerait un bien meilleur moment avec quelqu'un d'autre..


	4. Tromper un jour c'est tromper toujours

Voilà comme promis! Et vous allez adorer le suivant!

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, plus j'en ai moins ce sera long pour le prochain, souvenez vous en en bas de la page!

4/ Tromper une fois, c'est tromper toujours.

Putain de début de journée. Le soir alors que Blaise avait profité d'elle, il avait décidé d'être assez dur avec elle.. Elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter mais il ne l'avait pas fait, disant que c'était sa femme et qu'il faisait son devoir.

Elle s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, à cause de la douleur. Elle s'était presque enfuit de sa chambre, elle était partie dans la chambre d'amis. Elle avait eu l'esprit de récupérer sa baguette et la prendre avec elle pour pouvoir lancer des sorts et s'enfermer. Elle jeta aussi des sorts de silence. Il ne pourrait pas entrer et elle ne l'entendrait pas la supplier de lui pardonner une fois encore.

Elle s'était douchée, avait essayé d'enlever tout trace et odeur de Blaise. Elle avait lancé un sort pour ne plus sentir la douleur. Mais quand elle s'était réveillé le matin, elle était toujours là. Blaise allait mordre la poussière la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Peut-être s'arreterait-elle au magasin des jumeaux Weasley pour acheter quelque chose qui ferait mal ou qui piquerait, qu'elle pourrait glisser dans le pantalon de Blaise. _Oui, la revanche sera douce_.

Alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer, et qu'elle commençait à faire ses cheveux, elle se mit à repenser à Harry. Elle savait que son comportement de la nuit dernière n'avait pas été très mature, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de le garder à l'intérieur. Elle avait laissé sortir toute sa frustration et l'avait fait en ignorant Harry et sa fiancée. Pute.

Hermione avait aimé Harry, peut-être un peu différemment de Ron, peut-être à cause de ce dont Blaise avait parlé la nuit dernière. Il avait été son premier amour. Et à un moment de leurs vies important, Harry avait été détruit par la mort de son parrain. Elle se souvenait très clairement de cette nuit là. Dumbledore était revenu et avait parlé à Harry à propos de la prophétie. Harry avait ensuite rejoint la salle commune si triste et si déprimé.. Hermione était la seule qui l'avait attendu, Ron étant parti voir son père. Cette nuit la était encore si vive dans son esprit, comme si cela s'était passé la veille. C'était la nuit avant leur rupture.

Il avait parlé et elle l'avait écouté, étant l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et après, elle l'avait embrassé. Un petit claquement sur la joue. Puis il était parti dans la chambre de Harry. Etonnement, Seamus Dean et Neville n'était pas la. Il avait jeté un sort de silence autour de son baldaquin et avait consumé 'leur amitié'. Il avait été très doux et tendre. Cela avait été une très belle première exprience.

Elle avait toujours gardé ce moment quelque part dans son cœur, son amour pour Harry grandissant, mais de nouveau comme un frère et une sœur. Pas plus. Cependant Harry, lui, avait développé plus de sentiment envers elle, et il lui avait confessé la nuit de leur diplôme.

Mais cela avait aussi été le premier jour où elle était sorti avec Blaise. Il avait eu le cœur brisé, avait essayé de paraître heureux, pour elle, mais elle savait. Il avait été son meilleur ami depuis la première année et elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle connaissait Ron. Ses souvenirs voguèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne aussi comment elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec Blaise.

Il était un Serpentard, mais depuis que la guerre avait été finie, les choses se calmaient entre les maisons. Malfoy, étonamment, était toujours resté une fouine, mais avait été plus tolérant envers les autres étudiants.

Hermione était tombé sur Blaise lors de leur dernier week-end à Pré-au-lard, à l'intérieur du magasin de livres. C'est ce qui l'avait amené à l'approcher dans un premier temps. Elle avait vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux alors en observant les étagères et cela avait piqué sa curiosité à vif.

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à l'école, disant qu'il était presque aussi intelligent que Draco, et donc presque aussi intelligente qu'elle même. Mais son domaine de prédilection, tout comme celui de Draco était les potions. Pour Hermione, c'était tous les domaines.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans la section des livres d'Histoire, et coïncidence, cherchaient en fait le même livre. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Ils s'étaient souris, et Blaise lui avait tendu le livre.

« Très bon livre. » avait-il dit

Elle avait hoché la tête. « Je sais, je l'ai lu quatre fois. » répondit-elle, sentant soudain ses jours s'enflammer. Il avait sourit en la regardant.

« Moi aussi. » dit-il dans ses dents.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle trop vite.

« Ouais.. comme c'est notre dernier week end ici, tu veux manger avec moi ?"

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur. Pas parce que en fait, il la connaissait à peine, mais parce que c'était un serpentard, et surtout le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Mais ce qui l'avait rendu heureuse, c'était que c'était un garçon, qu'elle était une fille, et que Harry et Ron n'avait pas été là. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et Blaise la trouva alors très belle. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose de capital.

« Oh ! Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà promis à mes amis que je mangerais avec eux et on ne peut pas rater cette date. » dit-elle penaude.

Il eut l'air déçu. « Mais, on pourrait dîner après la remise de diplôme ? » continua-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Puis Blaise s'était penché pour lui laisser un bisou sur la joue. C'était à ce moment que tout sentiment d'amour envers Ron s'évanouirent. Rien de sérieux entre elle et Harry donc elle savait que ce qu'elle ferait ne le blesserait pas.

…

Elle soupira et monta les escaliers. Ron était marié à Padma maintenant. Assez bizarre, mais ils s'aimaient et s'était ce qui comptait. Le seul problème maintenant était Harry. Elle dit à son elfe de maison qu'elle ne prendrait pas le petit déjeuner et quitta la maison précipitamment pour se rendre au bureau.

Malfoy n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Bizarre. Quelque chose l'ennuyait à propos de ça. Et si il avait décider de passer la nuit avec Pansy ? Rien ne bon ne pouvait se passer si elle continuait à penser à Malfoy et Pansy. Elle devait se mettre au travaille et trouver un moyen d'aider Harry et de lui montrer qu'elle ne mentait pas.

…

« Hermione, il a quelqu'un qui veut de voir. » dit Luna, la tête dépassa de la porte, 10 minutes avant la pause déjeuner.

« Qui est-ce Luna ? »dit-elle en continuant d'écrire.

« Fleur Delacour. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand pour qu'Hermione aperçoivent la jolie femme blonde assise dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attende.

Hermione resta la bouche ouvert, surprise. Une rage intense l'envahit. Elle eu un débat intérieur. Voulait-elle lui parler ou non ? Sa curiosité était trop forte. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que Fleur avait à lui dire.

« Okay, merci Luna, laisse la entrer. Elle redressa ses épaules et s'assit le dos droit.

Luna acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Fleur entra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle portait un très large chapeau blanc qui allait parfaitement avec sa petite robe d'été blanche. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux blonds en une longue tresse, avec le reste de ses cheveux or tombant le long de son épaule.

« Je vois ce que Blaise et Harry lui trouvent… » pensa-t-elle. On aurait dit une de ces poupées de porcelaine. Hermione était son exact opposé et elle ne se sentit alors pas assez belle pour tous les hommes autour d'elle Harry, Blaise, et puis maintenant Draco Elle du se forcer à sourire. »

Fleur s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise en face de Hermione. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Je suis occupée dépêche toi. »

Fleur respira longuement, l'ai hautain. « Je sais pourquoi tu est si en colère. Perdre son meilleur ami doit être embêtant, non ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Et ne le perdrait jamais. Pas pour quelqu'un comme toi. »coupa-t-elle. Elle vit les yeux de Fleur s'assombrir de colère. Très bien, je peux l'énerver plus qu'elle ne le peut avec moi, pensa-t-elle.

« Tu as blessé Harry la nuit dernière et je l'aime trop pour te voir, toi ou les autres, le traiter comme ça. Il ne le mérite pas. » dit-elle en colère.

« Tu es venu me dire que j'ai fait du mal à Harry ? Tu n'as aucun droit, et tu le sais très bien. Tu crois qu'il est assez bête pour ne jamais découvrir que tu l'as trompé ? »explosa-t-elle. « Comment oses-tu venir jusque dans mon bureau pour me dire ça ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Fleur calmement, même si Hermione pouvait voir que cela l'avait touchée.

« Bien sûr que si tu sais. Tu sais même très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je sais que tu trompes assez sale petite … »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« N'essaye même pas de le nier ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es la maîtresse de mon mari ? Tu as bien pris soi de cacher ça. Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu le baises ? Depuis l'école ? Ou depuis que l'on est marié ? » explosa-t-elle encore.

Fleur jouait toujours l'innocente. « Tu as dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne tromperais _jamais _Harry ! »

« Tu ne le tromperas pas parce ce que tu le fais déjà ! Sors de mon bureau maintenant avant que je fasses quelque chose que je regrette. » cracha-t-elle, ses doigts la démangeaient sa poche, juste à côté de sa baguette. Elle aurait bien voulu lui lancer quelques sorts, et le ferait si elle ne partait pas.

« Tu as tristement tort Hermione. Je suis venue ici pour te demander d'être tolérante envers moi au moins quand je suis avec Harry, mais tu es une femme bien trop entêtée. Harry t'aime, c'est bien triste que tu ne puisses en dire de même. Si tu as envie de t'excuser un jour, Harry et moi attendrons tes excuses. » dit-elle en se levant.

Hermione la regarda, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Tu es sérieusement une salle folle ! Je ne m'excuserais _jamais_ envers quelqu'un comme toi. J'ai trop de fierté quand on parle d'excuses et de maîtresse de mon mari. Dis à Harry que je trouverais rapidement un moyen de lui prouver ce que tu es vraiment. Fais attention à toi Fleur, parce que je **sais **que tu es celle qui dort avec Blaise.»

« Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, répondit-elle méchamment. Si tu veux m'avoir, je serais heureuse de te servir un peu de véritasérum pour te prouver que tu as tort.

« Crois moi sur parole, tu ne vas pas épouser Harry. » lui dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. Fleur soutint son regard en sortant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Harry trouve, ou ce qu'il voit encore. Dès la seconde où on s'es rencontré, il t'avait sur un piédestal. Je lui ferais oublier que tu as existé. »

« Et je lui ferais voir ce que tu es ! » dit-elle avant de claquer la porte sans oublier de la traiter de quelques petits noms.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Draco qui passa la porte de son bureau. « Mauvaise nuit ? » dit-il un peu trop enjoué.

« Pas maintenant." Son esprit tournait à vif pour trouver une solution pour éloigner Fleur de Harry. « Tu sais qui vient juste de passer ici ? »

« Dis moi." Dit-il un tout petit peu moqueur. Elle lui fit un geste grossier. « Non ça c'est après manger Hermione, dit-il amusé. Maintenant dis moi qui t'as mis dans un état pareil. » murmura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle s'écarta de lui et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. « Malfoy, je t'ai dit qu'on ne devait pas faire ça ici. » dit-elle en un souffle alors qu'il promenait ses lèvres un peu partout.

« Tu parlais de quelqu'un qui t'avais tout juste rendu visite.. ? » dit-il en continuant.

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire oublier ce que je voulais dire. » se plaignit-elle. Puis elle se retourna face à lui soudainement. « Fleur est venue. »

Malfoy parut intéressé. « Et que voulait-elle ? »

« Me dire que quand je serais prête à m'excuser, ils attendraient. Cette petit hypocrite ! Et elle a eu le culot de dire qu'elle ne faisait rien du tout avec Blaise ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est venue ici pour me dire ça. » ragea-t-elle.

« Elle dit ça car elle est sûre que tu ne pourrais l'arrêter. Elle veut épouser Potty. Je crois, personnellement, qu'elle te sous-estime. » dit-il en s'asseyant dans un des canapés. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Elle est venu ici juste pour me faire chier. Elle a déclaré le guerre et je la suivrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise la vérité à Harry. Et pendant que j'y suis, je trouvais un moyen pour me venger de Blaise pour la nuit de... » lâcha-t-elle. Elle regarda précipitamment Malfoy pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

Mais c'est yeux, tout comme ceux de Fleur quelques minutes avant, s'assombrirent. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il en se levant. En colère, il avait l'air encore plus grand.

Elle l'observa puis se racla la gorge. « Rien qui ne devrait t'inquiéter ne t'en fait pas. On s'est disputé c'est tout. » dit-elle vaguement.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, lui pris le menton entre les mains pour l'obliger à la regarder. « Dis moi ce qu'il t'as fait. Il t'a fait mal ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Rien que tu n'as besoin de savoir. » dit-elle, hypnotisé par ses yeux d'acier.

D'aussi prêt, Draco pouvait voir des nuances d'or dans les yeux d'Hermione et c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Les autres fois qu'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait toujours été foncés, presque noir de passion quand il prenait soin d'elle…

« Quitte le. » murmura-t-il trop impulsif.

Hermione l'observa avec de grands yeux. « Dr.. quoi ? »dit-elle choquée. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Quitte le. » répéta-t-il. « Tu n'es pas heureuse en ce moment, et je sais que tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui. Tu as juste peur de te retrouver seule. » dit-il doucement.

Et les mots du jeune homme frappèrent Hermione, comme un sceau d'eau froide. « Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le quittes pas. » claqua-t-elle. « Dis moi Malfoy, qu'est ce que je ferais une fois que je l'aurais quitté ? J'habiterais avec toi ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« J'aime Blaise, même si tu ne pense pas, et le jour où je me suis marié avec, j'ai juré qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Regarde moi ! J'ai un amant, et je suis sûr que Blaise n'a pas arrêté d'aller voir à droite à gauche. Mon mariage tombe en ruines, mais je n'arrive pas à foutre en l'air deux ans de ma vie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux aimer quelqu'un et je veux qu'on m'aime, et je crois que Blaise m'aime à sa propre façon. » dit-elle doucement.

« Mais il ne traite pas à ta juste valeur. » dit-il en colère.

« Et qu'est ce que toi tu fais? répondit-elle. Tu es juste avec le sexe. Pour mes formes. En quoi ça te rend meilleur que lui ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire mal à une femme. Je fais peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne lèverais **jamais** la main sur toi. Maintenant, si tu aimes tant détruire ta vie avec un mariage sans amour, alors fais ce que t'as envie ! » dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il avait toujours été un étranger personnage. Mais est-ce que cette dispute voulait dire que tout était fini entre eux ? « Merci. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle distraitement. C'était Luna.

« Il est midi, tu veux que nous mangions ensemble ? » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. « Je pensais aller dans ce petit restaurant près du canal. On y mange vraiment bien.

Hermione regarda tous les cahiers ouverts sur la table et soupira. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui repoussait le travail mais sa dispute avec Draco l'avait fatiguée. « Oui, laisse moi prendre mon sac et je te rejoins. » dit-elle. Elle prit aussi la lettre qu'elle allait envoyé à Ron et suivit Luna.

…

« Hermione ! »

Super. Elle avait espéré que ce garçon ne travaillerait pas à cette heure de la journée. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, Luna l'avait amené au restaurant où elle avait été avec Malfoy avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble. Et le serveur se rappelait de son nom.

« Commet ça va Artie ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il les amenait à une table.

« Très bien et vous ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. » dit-elle simplement.

« Alors, où est cet homme merveilleux avec lequel vous aviez l'habitude de venir ? » demanda-t-il en posant deux menus sur la table. « Ne me dîtes pas que tu n'es déjà plus avec lui ! Quelle tragédie ! »

« Parle-t-il de ton mari ? » dit Luna doucement.

« Oh mais bien sur que non ! Je parle de ce grand homme, avec les cheveux presque blanc et ces charmants yeux gris et .. quoi ? quoi ? » dit-il en remarquant les mouvements de mains précipités de Herimone. Il regarda Hermione, puis Luna, puis Hermione, et en déduit que la blonde n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait et que une fois encore il avait trop parlé. « Oh mon dieu. Laissez-moi vous apportez le meilleur vin de la maison ! » dit il avant de courir à l'opposé.

Luna se tourna doucement vers Hermione et haussa un sourcils. « Il ne serait pas en train de parler Malfoy, hein ? »

Hermione la fixa pendant quelques secondes. Le sang semblait avoir quitté son visage et elle avait l'air très pâle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Et… les bureaux ont des murs très fins parfois. » dit-elle pensivement.

« Qu'.. qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » dit-elle

« Il y a quelques jours, je suis rentrée chez moi plus tôt, mais comme j'oublie souvent tout, j'avais laissé ma baguette. Enfin, je me suis aussi rendue compte que j'avais aussi oublié de donner certains papiers à Draco et je suis aller dans son bureau. Il n'était pas là mais il y _avait des bruits très intéressant venant de _**ton**_ bureau_. Et j'ai juste fait travailler mon cerveau. »

« Oh mon dieu. » dit Hermione qui respirait maintenant très mal. « Je sais que c'est très mal, que je suis marié, et, et … »

« Il sait s'y faire ? » demanda-t-elle le sourire en coin.

Elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux. « Merlin ! Est ce que tu.. est ce que toi et .. lui.. tu vois ? »

« Merlin non ! Mais, un homme aussi beau, qui ne reverrait pas de lui. Donc.. les choses vont mal entre toi et Blaise ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui.. mais.. je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler Luna. » dit-elle honnêtement.

« Je comprends. Mais juste pour que tu le saches, et pour que tu ne te sentes mal, il mérite ce que tu fais avec son meilleur ami. Je suis sortie avec Blaise au moment des diplômes, mais ensuite j'ai découvert qu'il sortait aussi avec deux autres filles, donc je l'ai très vite laissé tomber. » dit-elle méchamment.

« Au moment des diplômes ? » dit-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

« Et bien, il a continué de me supplier pour que je sorte avec des mois avec cette remise de diplôme , mais j'en avais marre de j'étais fatigué qu'il me prenne pour une conne. J'étais triste pour les autres filles qu'il prenait pour des connes. Et puis, je me suis senti triste et désolé pour toi, Hermione. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose à dire mais tu sais qu'il te trompait même quand tu étais déjà sa fiancée. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, elle s'était demandé depuis combien de temps il la trompait, mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé que cela avait commencé depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient mis ensemble ! «Avec qui ? »

« Et bien, tu te souviens que j'ai dit qu'il y en avait deux ? »

Elle hocha la tête en attendant la suite.

« La première était Pansy Parkinson, mais il y avait déjà quelque chose entre eux depuis la 5ème année, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une suprise. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et l'autre ? » la pressa Hermione.

« L'autre c'était… Ginny Weasley. »


	5. Lingerie Verte

5/ Lingerie verte.

…

Pendant une seconde, Hermione resta assise la et se demanda si elle devrait se nettoyer l'oreille une bonne dizaine de fois parce qu'elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle avait entendu. « Est-ce que tu as dit Ginny ? Comme Ginny la jolie rousse ? Ginny la sœur de Ron ? » dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Luna hocha la tête. « Tout le monde le savait. Enfin, tout le monde a part une grande majorité des Gryffondors. La plupart des 7ème années des autres maisons étaient au courant. Je suis surprise que Lavande et Parvati ne t'aient jamais rien dit, alors que c'était les plus commères. Je suis désolé d'être celle qui te dit tout ça, mais c'est la vérité. Draco doit le savoir, il est le meilleur ami de Blaise non ? »

« Je lui demanderais très prochainement. » dit-elle l'air absent. Elle essayait de se calmer. Elle était folle de rage. Mon dieu, elle allait avoir beaucoup de chose à dire à Blaise quand elle rentrerait ce soir. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir à propos de Blaise, quelque chose que les gens savaient mais ne m'ont pas dit avant que je l'épouse ? »

Luna réfléchit un moment. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Merlin, je suis tellement idiote… » dit-elle en prenant le verre de vin qu'Artie venait d'apporter. Il avait toujours l'air pâle. « Ne t'en fais pas Artie. Mon mari mérite que je le trompe. Je viens juste de découvrir qu'il l'a fait avec ma meilleure amie alors que nous étions fiancés. »

Artie reprit des couleurs. « Sans blagues ? »

Elle grogna et secoua la tête. « Apparemment il a déjà été avec plus d'une fille à la fois. Tout ça s'est déroulé alors que des gens étaient au courant, et pourtant personne ne m'a rien dit, personne ne m'a dit que j'allais gâcher ma vie avec lui. » dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de vin.

Artie regarda Luna avec un haussement de sourcils et souffla silencieusement quand elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elles commandèrent leurs plats et, même après tout ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser, cela fut un repas assez paisible.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Cho Chang ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, elle s'est marié avec Roger Davies. Ils ont eu une fille mais je suppose que les choses ne se sont pas si bien passées. Ils sont divorcés et cela s'est mal fini. Roger se dispure la garde de leur fille. » Luna dit-elle sans prendre sa respiration.

Hermione l'observa.

« Tu as gardé contact avec d'autres ?

« Non, pas vraiment. Parfois je tombe sur d'anciens élèves au chemin de Traverse, ou quand je me rend dans l'un des magasins de Quidditch de Malfoy pour superviser les ventes. Tout le monde a l'air d'aller bien. La dernière fois j'ai vu Lee Jordan et Lavande. Ils sont ensemble. »

Hermione hocha la tête, n'écoutant qu'a moitié ce que Luna lui disait sur les anciens élèves. Son esprit était autre part, elle était en train d'élaborer son plan d'action. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ,ne pardonnerait pas Blaise cette fois ci, qu'importe combien il la supplierait.

Ils retournèrent au bureau, toutes les deux assez silencieuses. Mais Hermione se rappela soudain que Luna était au courant pour Malfoy, et elle ne voulait pas que cela sorte des murs de ce bureau. « Pour Malfoy, tu pourrais le garder pour toi s'il te plait ? »

Luna acquiesça. « Mais je devrais te demander de me pardonner. Je suis tellement désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit tout ça, à propos de Blaise. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il continuerait après votre mariage. » dit-elle.

« Malfoy m'a dit la même chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu oublies aussi pour lui et moi, on pardonne tout ? » s'enquit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Luna la prit. « Merci, je suis désolé que tu sois si malheureuse. »

« J'ai été heureuse pendant quelques mois, mais c'était parce que j'étais aveugle. Je suis mieux maintenant. » dit-elle doucement.

« Puis-je te demande ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Luna avec intérêt.

« Je pense que l'on peut dire que mon mariage est terminé. Mais je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à comment le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait de moi. Si je trouve quelque chose, je te tiens au courant. » dit-elle en souriant tristement. « Fini d'être une idiote ! Blaise va voir qui est vraiment Hermione Granger. »

Ils arrivèrent au bureau et se remirent au travail. Mais, même si Hermione adorait les maths, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'a Blaise. Quand le ciel fut noir et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle, elle avait passer la moitié de la journée à penser aux mots de Malfoy. Il avait des arguments, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait lui dire qu'il avait raison. L'ego ne Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'être boosté.

Il n'était plus venu lui reparler. Et cela l'embêtait. Elle avait conclu que malgré tout ce que Blaise avait fait, elle l'aimait, et à cause de ça, elle avait construit un mur entre elle et Malfoy. Après avoir appris toutes ces nouvelles choses sur Blaise, elle était dégoûtée de lui. Elle était blessée et en colère, et une femme comme ça, c'était toujours dangereux. Hermione n'était pas l'exception à la règle.

Elle allait lui faire payer pour toutes ces années d'infidélité, et quel meilleur moyen de le faire payer par le biais de son meilleur ami ? Elle sourit intérieurement et rangea les derniers livres sur son bureau. Maintenant, elle avait des choses à résoudre. Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau pour rentrer chez elle.

…

Draco passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. « Putain ! » dit-il en lançant son verre à l'opposé de la pièce, qui se brisa. Il était très en colère, de la pire humeur. Il ne souvenait pas avoir été comme ça depuis le lycée. « Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? »

Pour une raison inconnu, il avait refusé de passer la soirée avec Pansy quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait été très enjoué à l'idée de _lui tenir compagnie_ toute la soirée, mais il avait refusé. Il avait **refusé**. Pourquoi avait-t-il fait quelque chose d'aussi brillant ? Parce son esprit était occupé par Hermione Granger.

Il n'avait jamais refusé de sortir avec _aucune_ femme. Pourquoi commençait-il maintenant ? Il s'affaissa dans un fauteuil et observa son appartement. Il n'avait pas eu envie de retourner au manoir ce soir. C'était trop froid et solitaire. Il soupira lourdement et se sentit très fatigué. Il pourrait très bien boire jusqu'à tout oublier et puis aller au lit et dormir, parce que il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il couche avec quelqu'un ce soir. Pas avec des images d'Hermione Granger dans la tête toute la soirée. Elle devait d'ailleurs toujours être en colère, et elle était probablement chez elle avec son _époux_, faisant je sais pas quoi !

Ces pensées n'aidèrent pas vraiment Malfoy. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir son visage, ses joues qui rougissaient, ses lèvres soupirant son prénom et.. il ouvrit les yeux. Okay, il fallait arrêter de s'imaginer des trucs. Il referma les yeux et soupira de nouveau.

Il croyait l'avoir aperçut dans l'embrasure de sa porte, dans une robe de satin japonaise d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Il ouvrit les yeux, serrant les poings. Elle était parti, il devenait fou. Il tendit le bras pour se servir un autre verre quand il sentit un paire de main sur ses épaules. Il sursauta violemment avant de sentir un souffle contre son cou.

« Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur ? » dit Hermione doucement, tout près de son oreille.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. » répondit-il du tac au tac. Il s'assit plus profond dans le fauteuil et la regarda le contourner pour se poser devant lui. Elle avait une roe de satin verte, et avait aperçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lion argenté dans le dos. Il épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Ses cheveux était sauvage, ses boucles retombant sur ses épaules nues.

C'était la créature la plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vu. Et c'était une pensée très ironique, sachant qu'il l'avait embêté pendant 6 ans à l'école. Il ne comptait pas la première année car il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mais la seconde, et les suivantes… enfin bref ce n'était pas bon de penser au passé, spécialement maintenant qu'elle était ici devant lui, maintenant qu'ils étaient amants. »

C'était assez perturbant pour lui de ne pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'Hermione qui criait son nom le reste de la nuit. Elle le regardait malicieusement. « Je te donne trois chances. Qu'est ce que je porte en dessous ? »

« Et si je devine dès la première ? »

Elle sourit et leva une jambe sensuellement, plaçant son pied sur la fauteuil entre ses jambes. Elle releva ensuite doucement son habit, laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes, puis ses cuisses.

« Et bien, nous ne nous sommes jamais attardés sur les préliminaires, si ? Nous l'avons fait.. mais tellement vite. Nous n'avons jamais pris notre temps, n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle les yeux plein de flammes.

« Merde, Granger. » murmura-t-il gravement, la voix plus grave de plaisir. « Tu es en train de proposer de me sucer ? »

Elle remarqua la bosser en dessous du pantalon de Malfoy et sourit « Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour parler aux femmes. » dit-elle sarcastique. Draco était déjà plus que prêt.

« Et si je rate les trois ? »

Elle sourit en coin. « Alors, c'est moi qui déciderais ce que tu feras de moi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. Il était intéressé par cette option, mais l'autre lui sembla encore plus attirante. Il posa ses yeux sur le corps de la jeune femme, puis la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. « Rien. Tu ne portes rien. »

Elle fit une petit moue, faussement triste. « Désolé Malfoy, mais tu as tort. »

Sourire en coin de Malfoy. « Un string ? »

Elle tapa du pied impatiemment. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il faisait délibérément exprès. . . « Plus qu'une chance. » murmura-t-elle en bouclant une mèche de cheveux de ses doigts.

Il se redresse doucement, ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un long soupir. « Tu portes un soutien gorge qui s'accorde avec ton boxer, d'une couleur foncé et à lacet. » Il ouvra les yeux pour voir sa réaction et elle le regardait avec étonnement. « J'ai raison ? » dit-il impatiemment.

Elle tira sur le nœud de la robe, qui tomba doucement sur le sol. Draco resta bouche bée. Il avait raison, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Qu'est ce j'ai pour avoir deviné la 3ème fois ? » dit-il en se redressa encore plus, laissant courir ses doigts sur elle.

« Et bien on va s'amuser un peu.. ensuite ce sera les préliminaires, et puis je feras ce que j'ai envie de toi… » Malfoy l'attrapa par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Sa peau brûlait sous ses doigts, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« _Vert._ » dit-il en posant ses doigts sur les sous-vêtements, les faisant descendre doucement le long des jambes de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Ses derniers mots avant d'oublier toutes pensées cohérentes furent, « Tu sais, Blaise a acheté ça pour moi, mais je ne les ai jamais porter pour lui. _Et ne le ferais jamais…_ »

…

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer le nuit dernière. »

Hermione sursauta et un peu de café s'échappa et lui brûla la main. Elle jura. « C'est parce que je suis rentrée tard. **Tu** es en retard les ¾ de la semaine, **toutes** les semaines, donc j'ai pensé que tu ne serais sûrement pas à la maison.

Blaise se servit à son tour du café et s'assit en face d'elle, essayant d'attraper son regard. « J'aurais dû parler à Draco, il te fait rentrer trop tard. » dit-il, pas content.

« Tu parles. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » dit-elle en rougissant. Elle essaya de se cacher derrière le journal, l'ignorant. Ce que Blaise ne savait pas, c'était que Draco la faisait travailler, mais pas dans le sens où il l'entendait. Merlin, si elle avait su que cette lingerie verte l'excitait autant, elle l'aurait porté avant.

Elle sourit. Elle n'était pas revenu de la nuit de tout. Elle était juste revenu par la cheminée une heure plus tôt ce matin juste pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Elle avait passé la nuit entière dans les bras de Draco. Et oui, elle disait Draco. Plus de nom. Pas après tout ce qu'ils partageaient. Lui aussi avait utilisé son prénom, mais elle s'était mis d'accord qu'en public, les choses ne changeraient pas.

Ils avaient eu à peine quelques heures de sommeil, surtout parce qu'a chaque fois que Draco se réveillait et la voyait dans cet apparat, ils recommençaient jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne puis plus bouger ou respirer. Les choses entre elle et Draco avait vraiment changées.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais plus du désir. C'était quelque chose qu'Hermione croyait avoir perdu. Ce n'était pas de l'amour hein ? Pouvait-elle vraiment tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui avait fait de son enfance un cauchemar ?

« Hermione ? » la questionna Blaise, en lui prenant le journal des mains.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Oui ? » dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais me joindre pour le repas ce midi ? » répéta-il.

Elle essaya de se retenir de se plaindre à voix haute. _Putain_. Elle n'allait jamais réussir à pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait. Qu'importe combien de fois il essayerait de lui faire plaisir. Quelle genre de personne deviendrait-elle si elle s'autorisait à faire ça ? Dans quelque jour, il irait demander le divorce.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop de chose importe à faire. » dit-elle retournant à son journal.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, sans plus de commentaires. « Tu sais Hermione, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai demandé qu'on ait un enfant. Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir un héritier Zabini. Ma fortune grandit et si quelque chose m'arrive, je peux que cet enfant hérite de tout

. » dit-il calmement.

Elle posa violemment le journal sur la table. « La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que ce n'était pas une demande ! Tu m'as forcé ! » cracha-t-elle, se levant. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé de cette nuit, mais c'était le moment rêvé.

« Ne me force plus jamais, car je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter un impardonnable. Et tu sais très bien des deux quels je veux parler. J'ai tellement envie de te jeter un doloris que cela tu tuerait sûrement plus qu'autres choses. » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Il resta sans bouger un moment, referma sa bouche précipitamment. Il avait toujours adoré ce caractère. Elle était vraiment belle en colère. Elle était l'épouse parfaite. Mais le fait qu'il était amoureux ne voulait pas dire qu'il était censé ignorer toutes ces jolies petites madames qui l'attendaient partout dans le monde.

Il y en avait une en particulier. Le mauvais côté était qu'elle ne se souvenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ces deux dernières années.

…

« Hermione ? »

Elle releva la tête et sourit à Luna. « Oui ? »

« Quelqu'un veut te voir. » dit-elle tout sourire.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ton meilleur ami. » Ron entra dans la pièce, un bouquet de rose dans les mains.

« Ron ? Ron !" dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

« Mione ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « C'est si bon de te revoir. J'ai reçu ton hiboux et je voulais te faire une surprise. Tu es magnifique ! » dit-il en la reposant par terre et lui tendant les roses. « Elles sont ensorcelées pour durer un mois et quelque. »

« Oh merci » dit-elle en sentant leur parfum. Un mouvement attira son attention de l'autre côté de la pièce. Draco observait la scène. Elle lui sourit, et lui dit de même avec Ron.

« Malfoy. » le salua sombrement ce dernier.

« Weasley. » répondit-il sur le même ton. Draco ressentit comme de la jalousie. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur proximité qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'était pas aveugle, ni stupide, il avait été assez intelligent pour remarquer pendant leur scolarité que Granger attirait Weasley. Même si il y avait des rumeurs disant qu'il avait épousé une autre fille.

« Comment va Padma ?" demanda Hermione en posant les fleurs dans le vase qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

« Elle va bien. Elle est avec ma mère et Ginny en ce moment. Elle voulait venir, mais porter un enfant Weasley commence à la fatiguer. Elle se plaint d'avoir pris trop de poids ces dernières semaines. » dit-il joyeux. « Le bébé devrait naître dans quelques semaines, aux alentours du mariage de Harry. » continua-t-il.

A ce moment, Luna sortit de la pièce pour continuer son travaille, et Draco s'approcha de son bureau pour y poser un dossier. « Les chiffres de la semaine. » dit-il avant de sortir.

« Comment tu peux travailler avec lui ? Je croyais qu'il te faisait vivre un enfer. »

« Et bien non, en fait. Il est une bien meilleure personne que Blaise »

« Apparemment j'ai loupé beaucoup de choses. Nous devons nous rattrapés ! » dit-il en remarquant le changement d'humeur d'Hermione quand elle avait parlé de Blaise.

Elle approuva. « On mange ensemble ? »

"J'aimerais beaucoup!"

...

"Blaise? Fleur?"

"Oui." Répondit-elle.

« Un autre ? » dit Artie en lui tendant le menu.

« Artie, voici mon meilleur ami Ron. »

« Le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques ? »

Ron hocha la tête. Puis lui et Hermione retournèrent à leur conversation. « Tu es absolument sûre de ce que tu dis ? »

« Comment je peux ne pas être sûre que mon mari me trompe. » dit-elle sèchement. « Je l'ai vu, je l'ai suivi., et il y a d'autres témoins. »

« Cette sale menteuse.. comment elle peut faire ça à Harry ? » dit Ron en colère. « Et je vais aller frapper ton cher mari. »

« Je t'en pris. Je te jure Ron, que tout ce que je dis est vrai. Blaise m'a pris pour une idiote toutes ces années, depuis nos fiancailles, depuis que nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Je voudrais l'attraper sur le fait pour qu'il n'ait plus aucune excuses à me donner. » lacha-t-elle, ses yeux la brûlant.

« Tu n'as pas à le jurer. Ne pleure pas Mione, on va trouver un moyen de l'attraper et de le prouver à Harry. Je suis sur qu'il viendrait m'aider à le frapper. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'écoutera pas ! J'ai essayer de l'avertir plusieurs fois, mais il ne me croit pas. Il dit lui faire confiance, et qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais ça ! »

« Alors.. on devra le lui prouver. » dit Ron simplement.

« Tu vas m'aider ? »

« Dès que nous avons fini de manger, on va voir si Zabini est encore au bureau. J'inventerais un plan en route, okay ? »

« Awwwn Merci Ron ! » dit-elle en lui pincant la joue gentiment.

Et là sans qu'on le sache, dans un coin du restaurant, quelqu'un écoutait la conversation.

…

Hermione entra dans l'entrée du bureau de Blaise et l'inspecta du regard. Elle y avait déjà été quelque fois, mais ces fois là, il savait qu'elle venait, cela n'avait pas été inattendu. Ron attendait dehors, dans un café en face, juste au cas où Blaise passerait par là avec une fille.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Elle et Ron avaient préparé le plan parfait pour démasquer Blaise et Fleur, et le prouver à Harry. Elle entra dans le hall, vers le couloir des erreurs magiques : oubliettes. Elle se demanda si Blaise avait déjà utilisé ce sort sur elle. Après tout, s'il l'avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Mais il n'aurait pas osé. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, regardant juste les gens passer. Blaise était censé travailler aujourd'hui, alors il devrait être là. Il plissa les yeux. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être la, sauf lui.

Elle remarqua un de ces anciens amis d'école, il avait eu son diplôme quelques années auparavant. Marcus Flint. Elle s'approcha de lui, se raclant la gorge. Elle essaye de sourire et d'avoir l'air polie. « Bonjour. » dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil., surpris de la voir ici. « Tu cherches Blaise ? » demanda-t-il essayant de cacher le fait qu'il essayait de perdre du temps.

Hermione du se retenir de ricaner. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de juger les gens par leurs apparences, mais ce garçon était vraiment bizarre, et _vraiment_ pas attirant. Enfin bref. (_mais vraiment pas_.) « Oui, il est ici ? »

« Intéressant. » dit Marcus très bas. « Mais Blaise est parti il n'y a pas très longtemps, il a dit qu'il mangeait avec toi. Peut-être que vous vous êtes embrouillés poupée. »

« _Poupée ?_ » pensa-t-elle. « Oui, peut-être. Il a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quelque chose à propos de s'occuper de quelque chose. Mais il n'a pas laissé plus d'indices. Je pensais qu'avec une femme comme toi à ses côtés, il voulait passer plus de temps à la maison. » lâcha-t-il.

Elle sourit poliment. « Hmm, j'y vais. Tu pourras lui dire que je rentrerais tard ce soir s'il te plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Tu ne travailles pas avec Malfoy maintenant ? Blaise devrait faire attention à propos de Malfoy. Aucune femme n'a jamais résisté à ses charmes. »

« Je suis mariée. » claqua-t-elle. Même si Flint était plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le pensait.

« Ca n'a jamais stoppé Blaise ou Malfoy d'arriver à leurs fins. Crois-moi. » dit-il avant de la saluer de quitter son bureau.

Elle fit une tête dégoûtée et sortit à son tour. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Blaise n'était pas là, maintenant elle voulait juste savoir si Fleur était au travail ou pas. Mais tout de suite, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui avait aussi un rôle important dans cette histoire.

…

Blaise Zabini marchait sur le chemin de traverse, matant toutes les jolies filles qui pouvaient se trouver là. Il était comme un dieu de l'amour. Il aimait les femmes car elles étaient toutes magnifiques les plus belles créations de l'univers. Et il était en chemin pour rencontrer la plus belle chose avec qu'il avait couché. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il avait eu une liaison avec cette femme une fois par semaine depuis deux ans. Et chaque fois que ce jour arrivait, il était plus qu'excité. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'Hermione découvre ce qu'il se passait et c'est pourquoi il ne se voyait qu'une fois par semaine. Le seul problème était que toutes les semaines, il devait lui faire boire une potion qui lui ferait oublier les deux heures qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Alors chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il devait la convaincre une nouvelle fois. Elle croyait toujours cette histoire : Hermione et lui avait des problèmes, et celle-ci le négligeait. Tout ce que Blaise Zabini voulait été d'être aimé à nouveau ! Et à chaque fois elle tombait dans le panneau.

Lui et cette femme mangeaient ensemble tous les mercredi, en tant qu'_amis_, et puis il lui demanderait de venir chez lui, où ils feraient l'amour comme des fous. Puis elle boirait un thé, et oublierai. C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait.

Alors qu'il tournait pour entrer chez le glacier où elle l'attendait toujours, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait jamais été en retard auparavant. Quelque chose était arrivé. Il s'assit à l'une des tables, celle où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait plus longue à arriver. Il avait besoin de relâcher ses hormones et son stress, et Hermione ne lui en avait pas laisser l'occasion ces dernières semaines. Si sa propre femme ne lui donnait pas ça, il devait donc le faire ailleurs, non ?

Hermione tapa deux fois à la prote avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Ginny. Après un bonjour chaleureux de Molly et Padma (qui était en effet très enceinte) Hermione était monté à l'étage.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas à propos de Ginny, et Hermione allait trouver ce que c'était, même si elle avait déjà une vague idée de la question. Elle l'avait observé de près les quelques fois où elles avaient mangées ensemble.

C'était l'heure du face à face avec sa « meilleure-amie-fille » et Hermione savait que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Ginny était la première sur sa liste, et Fleur la deuxième, parce qu'elle gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Maintenant, Ginny allait devoir expliquer beaucoup de choses à une Gryffondor très en colère.


End file.
